


Restless

by Kiominnie



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiominnie/pseuds/Kiominnie
Summary: Seung Hyun is insomniac and Ji Yong is a clubber. One would stay at home hoping to fall asleep while the other was visiting clubs hoping to fall in love.In the middle of the restless night, they met.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload of one of my most popular works I'll edit the aff version when I'm done here.
> 
> I wrote it 4/5 years ago so even if I'm trying to edit it a bit... please excuse my poor english skills ^^ I don't want to edit it too heavily because I think it would lose its 'charm'(?)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it.

Seung Hyun barely slept for days, since his girlfriend was gone. He lived like a robot since then, leaving at 9.30 to work and coming back home to watch TV until late in the night.

This night again he sat on his couch, he felt tired but his mind just couldn’t shut down; he wasnt' sure he really watched the TV screen, maybe he was way too focused on his thoughts to have any interest in it. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes but he couldn’t fall asleep, because every time he would close his eyes, her face appeared. He remembered with a bitter laugh the time he couldn’t imagine how he’d be living without his first and only love; he blinked at the thought and tried to focus on the TV to keep his tears away.

It has been weeks already, but nothing changed. Every day he would fall asleep when his exhausted body couldn’t take it anymore, the dark circles under his eyes grew darker, and his cheeks which used to be quite chubby were hollowing a little more everyday. He didn’t feel like cooking for himself after work and kept dropping weight even without trying.

Once a week, his friend Seung Ri would come to check on him and force him eat something else than instant ramen. 

Seung Hyun wondered how he could have turned into such a mess just because of one person; even if she was his first love and his childhood friend, he couldn’t understand why he felt so depressed. He didn’t care about anything, he didn’t want to see his friends even talking to them through the phone or sending texts was a pain.

So through the days, only his one and only friend lasted, Seung Ri.

The boy was slightly younger than him and was one of the most famous clubber in all Seoul, when you asked someone about Seung Ri in Gangnam you could be sure that everyone would know who you were talking about.

 

~~

 

Ji Yong never liked clubs that much, but he couldn’t help but go out every single night; he’d wake up in the end of the afternoon, get ready, get wasted, and dance until dawn came back then he would go back home, alone or not, on start the same routine the next day.

It’s been months since he started to live like this; his mother, with who he was living alone ever since his older sister and father moved abroad for their jobs, didn't seem to care much about him. He felt helpless and lonely at that time, but that wasn’t the only reason he started to party this much. He had a goal. He wanted to find the real love; of course he knew that wasn’t the best place to meet up with a good person, but if only he could find someone he sincerely liked, he would be happy.

Day after day he met more and more girls but none of them, even when they were pretty as hell, gave him the “feeling”. Whenever he felt depressed or lonely he’d drink and he knew he acted like a douche sometimes, dancing like crazy until he would faint, bothering his friends and getting into petty fights.

He would usually meet Seung Ri in Gangnam or Itaewon to start the night; the boy was the closest thing to a friend he had, even if they both didn’t know much about each other, partying together was enough for them. The only thing he knew about the boy is that he'd play with an incredibly amount of girls but was in love with Lee Chae Rin, his one and only. This girl was sort of a female version of Seung Ri but they usually acted like they couldn’t stand each other, although they often were obvious about their feelings after a few drinks.

They weren’t even surprised anymore to wake up in the same bed.

Ji Yong was jealous of their relationship; of course he was popular, but he never shared such a strong feeling with anyone before. He could remember back in high school when he had a crush on a noona who came from the Philippines, but that was years ago and he didn’t even know if he really loved her or if she only looked pretty.

So that night, here he was again, seating at a lounge bar with a full stomach from the expensive restaurant he ate earlier in the evening. He felt lonely when Seung Ri wasn’t here, because even if he always had people around him, they were either too high or drunk to have a real conversation, and it was boring him to live into such a shallow world. He sighed pushing his platinum hair away and filled his cup with champagne listening at the high pitched laughs of the girls around him.

His phone vibrated on the table, it was a text from Seung Ri.

 

~~

 

Seung Hyun heard his phone ringing but he ignored it, knowing that it was Seung Ri who would harass him to go out to have a drink. It was a Friday night, and like every Friday night, Seung Hyung had his evening off, and felt even more depressed than usual, sitting all alone on his couch with a cup of ramen. But still, as bored as he was, he couldn't sleep.

His phone was ringing again, and he finally extended his arm to pick it up, and tell Seung Ri to leave him alone because he felt too tired to do anything else but watching TV at this moment.

“Come with me tonight Hyung, I have a bunch of hot girls I want you to meet” the young man spoke quickly before the eldest couldn’t say anything. “You’re so handsome they will love you”

“I don’t care” replied Seung Hyun. “Go to hell”

The man hung up and focused on TV again, rolling his eyes with an annoyed sigh. He growled and pressed his lips together when he heard an intensive knock on his door; this kid was way too stubborn for his own good. He got up mouthing some curses, but still opened the door before going back to his spot on the couch.

“Hyung, come on, it’s been days since you last went out” Seung Ri said as he sank on the couch next to Seung Hyun. “Don’t be so gloomy”

The latter glared at his friend and smacked his head, rolling his eyes.

“I go out everyday for work” replied Seung Hyun.

“Just one drink hyung” asked the youngest on more time, rubbing the spot where he got hit. “I bet you’ll have fun”

Seung Hyun growled and mumbled something the younger man couldn’t understand, but he knew exactly what the elder meant. He hugged his arm and smiled at him cutely while the elder was letting out a incredibly long sigh.

“If you don’t have fun I’ll stop acting cute” said Seung Ri in a last attempt.

The man rolled his eyes again and sighed, he didn't want to admit it but he wanted to go, although he felt so lazy and tired, and the fact Seung Ri was annoying and stupid he still was his best friend, and always worked hard to cheer him up. He knew he could have fun if he went, even maybe meet someone new, he was quite popular with girls before, but he never would have cheated on his girlfriend.

“One drink” replied the man pushing the younger aside to get up. “If I don't have fun I'll leave right away”

Seung Ri smiled widely and texted Ji Yong, he knew that the boy would be with girls by now and he trusted his taste. He was glad that his plan to make Seung Hyun go for a drink finally succeeded, he’d almost giggle at it. The elder came back after tidying up his long black hair and dressing up, he was wearing a simple white shirt and black slim pants. Seung Ri gave him a thumb up with a nod in appreciation when he came back in the living room; as ever his hyung looked deadly handsome.

“Where are we going?” asked Seung Hyun with a dark expression. “Gangnam again?”

“Let’s go to Itaewon for once, I have a friend I want you to meet” answered Seung Ri with a happy smile.

“A friend who knows a lot of hot girls” guessed Seung Hyun with a smirk. “Don’t misunderstand I’m not coming that”

Seung Ri smiled and lined closer. “Are you coming because of me?” jokingly replied the youngest before being violently pushed outside of the house by its owner.

“Cut it out with your stupid jokes Lee Seung Hyun” warned the elder closing his door before following the other to his car.

“Don’t be so mean hyung” pouted Seung Ri while fastening his seat-belt. “Let’s go to drink and your mood will get better”

Seung Hyun clicked his tongue in his mouth, pouting just like a child. Seung Ri knew that everybody thought the elder was scary because of his handsome face, but actually his personality was bubbly and cute.

 

~~

 

Ji Yong hasn’t moved a single bit since he replied Seung Ri’s text, he was still waiting for him to come. It had been something like more than half an hour and Ji Yong was drunk enough already to talk with the girl beside him, but even thought she looked gorgeous and obviously flirted with him, he didn’t feel anything for her.

Both Seung Hyuns’ arrived few minutes later and Seung Ri just sent some people away just as if he was owning the place, to have a sit at the table with Ji Yong. Seung Hyun sat beside him and his glance crossed with Ji Yong's. The blond boy felt a shiver running through him at the look, he tried to ignore the way his stomach churned when the man seemed to have noticed him, but he had to admit that the man had the most handsome face he ever saw.

At first when they arrived at the table Seung Hyun thought there only was girls sitting around it but then, he spotted a blond guy staring at him blankly. He looked pretty but kind of handsome at the same time, maybe it was because he was wearing makeup that it made him feel this way, but he really like the way his hair fell elegantly on his eyes outlined with black eyeliner.

“This is my friend Ji Yong” he heard Seung Ri screaming in his ear his voice muffled by the loud music. He told something into the other boy's ear and the latter offered his hand. Seung Hyun shook it looking again in the boy’s eyes, something about his face was mesmerizing; he didn’t know if it was his warm eyes, his fair skin or his pink perfectly designed lips, or everything at once.

“Nice to meet you” yelled the boy in Seung Hyun’s ear with a smile by advancing over the table almost bringing down the bottles and glasses between them.

“Nice to meet you too” he screamed back his deep voice resonating in the boy's ear.

He smiled at him seeing him sitting back down between Seung Ri and a girl who looked very pretty yet too flirty for Seung Hyun’s taste. A lot of girls were looking at him but he didn’t care; he shyly pushed the hand of one of them on his tight rolling his eyes. Seung Ri looked at him with a little smirk as the older man seemed completely freaked out because of girls trying to flirt with him. Seung Hyun finally asked help from his friend with a glare.

Seung Ri got up and indicated Seung Hyun to take his place beside Ji Yong, and he couldn't help but feel happy to escape the girl's reach and to get to sit beside this boy that attracted his eyes since earlier.

“Girls are scary” said Ji Yong in his ear, Seung Hyun was startled when he felt his hot breath on his neck and stared at him with a smile before replying into his ear.

“Indeed”

They both laughed and Ji Yong filled up two glasses for his friends, Seung Ri seemed to have already forgotten about the boys' presence and was chatting happily with a group of three girls. The two other boys laughed at the sight, cheered together and took a sip. 

Seung Hyun felt strangely comfortable around the boy.

“How come I’ve never met you?” asked Ji Yong who was now completely drunk. “I know I can’t forget such a handsome face”

“My girlfriend didn’t like clubs so I wouldn’t go out often” he replied feeling tipsy, it had been a long time since he last drank alcohol. “I’m single now and honestly, I didn’t want to flirt with girls”

“I understand, it seems that you would need clubs to meet a new girl if you wanted” replied Ji Yong trying not to sound too flirty.

Why was he getting horny because of a man? Stupid Kwon Ji Yong! Control yourself. The boy sighed at the thought but unconsciously sat closer to the other male.

“I haven’t asked, how old are you?” asked the blond boy.

“I’m 23” replied the black haired man with a smile. “What about you?”

“I’m 22” the younger smiled back, unconsciously breathing Seung Hyun’s scent.

“You can call me hyung” the eldest replied cupping the other face by reflex to speak into his ear.

Ji Yong was turned on by Seung Hyun’s voice, no one ever made him feel that way before, and especially not a man; but he was way too drunk already to control fully his acts.

“Or oppa” he voiced out with a laugh. Seung Hyun smiled before pinching his cheek.

“Sorry handsome, I don't swing that way” he replied with a smile.

Although he said that, they kept sitting closer and closer by the hours and wasn’t even aware of that because it seemed that they were both drunk as hell. When they walked to a club, they could have a proper discussion.

They kept talking together and didn’t even care about Seung Ri whom they lost long ago. The two boys seemed to get along very well and Seung Hyun was happy he came in the end, although he constantly avoided any interaction with girls, Ji Yong was really fun to be around, he was sweet and innocent although he seemed to live in this fucked up night life. Seung Hyun knew enough about the downsides of this life because of Seung Ri, and this wasn’t as cool and fun as it seemed.

Ji Yong seemed to be from a wealthy family, and didn’t look like the type who would get into fights or any kind of trouble. 

Seung Hyun didn’t want to go home anymore. He wanted to get to know more and more about him.

 

~~

 

Through the night, and as the bottles were drank, the conversations became too hard to handle, the girls that started the night with them went away but the two young men made their way to the dancefloor again, in their own little world, laughing and dancing together.

The club was almost empty at dawn, and Seung Hyun adn Ji Yong finally got out blinded by the morning’s sunlight, the fresh air woke them up a bit as they walked home together. Seung Hyun didn’t want this moment to end yet, and Ji Yong wanted to obey his urges and to kiss that ridiculously handsome man. He wondered if Seung Ri was hiding other handsome friends like that, he knew that he would regret those thoughts once he’d be sober, but he couldn’t help them to invade his mind every time their glances crossed.

“Do you live near here?” asked Ji Yong with a smile to the other man who actually lived in the opposite way but just wanted to see the younger man for the longest time possible.

“Actually I’m not” explained Seung Hyun with a shy smile his deep voice raspier than usual. “I just don’t feel tired so I don’t think I’ll go home yet”

Ji Yong nodded and pressed his lips together to hold back a happy smile to appear on his face, he also wanted to spend more time with the man.

“You must be hungry we should go to grab something to eat before going back home, don’t you think?” suggested the blond haired boy smiling at the other male.

Seung Hyun nodded in response and smiled back to Ji Yong putting an arm around his shoulders; Ji Yong chuckled and played with his hand.

“Should we go there?” asked Seung Hyun, pointing at a bakery.

“As you wish”.

He was so beautiful even after a night partying, his light hair were falling messily, but still gracefully around his pretty face.

They entered the bakery and smiled to the waitress; she greeted them gently and smiled back while taking their order. Seung Hyun didn’t know, but Ji Yong loved to come here on the morning after he came back from parties because French pastries were the best to make a hangover easier to get rid of.

“Is your croissant good?” asked Seung Hyun his glance was still deep and charismatic although his eyes were tired, red and puffy.

“It is” replied the younger man. “I like to come here.”

Ji Yong smiled shyly and cleared his throat.

“I’m glad that we met”

“I'm glad that we met too.” replied Seung Hyun with a little grin. 

They stayed without moving watching each other eyes, their hands millimeters away on the table, the tension was almost palpable between them. Suddenly Seung Hyun looked away clearing his throat loudly as Ji Yong put his hands on his cheeks to hide the fact that he blushed violently.

They both stayed silent for few minutes, and then Seung Hyun looked at Ji Yong again. He didn’t understand why he wanted to kiss that boy suddenly, this feeling was weird and scary and he didn’t want to know what it was. The youngest looked back at him waiting silently to hear what Seung Hyun seemed to want to tell him.

“Let’s see each other again” spluttered out Seung Hyun his hands shaking a bit. He took his cup of coffee and drank a sip trying to calm down the nervous feeling in his heart.

“Here my number” quickly added Ji Yong showing his phone’s screen. “Call me anytime.”

Seung Hyun smiled; he really wanted the boy to become his friend. He felt his heart fluttering inside of his chest while he saved Ji Yong’s number, and directly added him to his kakaotalk. Ji Yong smiled at his phone and looked at the elder again, still not saying anything for a long moment, losing the track of time. Seung Hyun coughed, embarrassed by his own feelings, and emptied his cup.

They finally parted, waving at each other with a smile. Seung Hyun scolded himself mentally; what was up with him, since when he felt weird talking to another man, even then he was pretty. 

He never felt this way before.

 

~~

 

Ji Yong finally arrived home and opened the door as silently as he could, to find his mother in the kitchen, surprised to see him.

“Are you drunk again?” asked the woman with a tired face.

Ji Yong didn’t know what to answer, yes he was drunk again, but he didn't expect her to understand the way he felt. He hated how pitiful their family had become, things weren’t always like that, but ever since his father became rich with his business everything changed and they all became selfish and distant. His father was gone to the US to earn more money, his sister was gone to Paris to study in some law school, and his mother stayed at home, playing the perfect rich housewife while Ji Yong was playing all nights in clubs to forget how lonely he was.

Ji Yong thought about Seung Hyun and felt his heart aching a bit, what if he was actually gay? This could have answered a lot of question for him. But he knew that if he really loved men, his parents would definitely erase him from their life.

“Are you?” the woman repeated her question, putting her chopsticks back on table with more strength than required. Ji Yong finally nodded, thinking that it was useless to lie at this point. “You’re such a failure”

Her expression showed disgust, which shocked Ji Yong to the point he couldn’t even talk back to her. He didn't know how she could say something like that to her own son. Did she grow to hate him that much? Just because he didn’t want to follow the way his parents wanted for him.

“If you’re not happy then go and live by yourself, but don’t come back to ask for help” his mother spoke dryly.

He didn’t understand why she got angry out of nowhere; it wasn’t the first time she spotted him drunk on the morning. He wanted to reply but his mind was stuck at her words. Yes he was a failure. She must have had so much hope for him after he came back from the military, but instead he had dropped college, and spent all his pocket money in useless things. But instead of trying to help, she kept rejecting him and now, he had enough.

“I’ll go then” replied the boy. “Let me take a shower and I’ll leave this house”

His mother nodded, he said it harshly in purpose to see if his mother would tell him to stay even just a bit longer; but she didn’t. She didn’t care about him at all anymore, her money and reputation became more important to her than her own son. He nodded slowly trying to swallow the information. 

“I’ll go take a shower then” concluded the boy, holding back his tears.

He came back a while later, his mother was still sitting on the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading her newspaper carelessly. She looked at her son when he came back in the kitchen with his luggage.

“I think you can imagine that you’re not my son anymore at the moment you’ll pass that door” nonchalantly asked his mother glancing back on her newspaper to continue her reading.

“I understand, there is no place in this family for a failure like me” replied bitterly the boy.

“You’re right” his mother sternly looked at him. “I can’t afford to pay for you to be drunk every single day of your life”

Ji Yong opened his mouth but closed it right away because he knew that she was right. 

“It's like I already have lost my son long ago anyway.” she added, with a dramatic sigh.

“You lost him for real minutes ago actually” replied Ji Yong before exiting the apartment without saying anything else.

He felt abandoned again, his mother was the only who was still by his side even if it was more an illusion than that she really cared about him.

“Where should I go?” the boy asked himself looking around him.

Although he knew a lot of people, no one was close enough to let him stay over for an unknown time. He bit his lips and pulled out his phone from his pocket, he looked at the numbers on his contacts; names scrolled on the screen but most of them only were acquaintances. Only both names came to his mind; Seung Ri who would accept but he’d just end up being a bother to him because of the numerous girls he used to bring to his place. The second one was Seung Hyun, he didn’t know why he felt that he was close to him already when he barely knew him for hours; but the man had something more than the others than he couldn’t explain to himself, and he wanted to befriend him.

“She was right I’m a failure” Ji Yong sighed and pressed Seung Hyun's name to call him.

 

~~

 

Seung Hyun arrived home at 8am he had some time before going to work; he took a long and relaxing shower and got dressed to go to the restaurant where he worked as a cook.

Before the first customers would arrive, he checked his phone to see a text from Seung Ri.

"I see that you enjoyed Ji Yong more than the girls; maybe you’re not that straight…"

Seung Hyun thought that even with just a text he could be annoying as hell, he enjoyed Ji Yong but it didn’t mean that he liked boys… right? He didn’t know anymore. He knew Seung Ri was joking around when he said that but he couldn't help but think that it could have been the truth. That boy was way too attractive for sure, he couldn't help but smile at the memory and wondered if he really was interested in Ji Yong.

He was about to turn off his phone when it started ringing; he sighed and took it expecting a call from Seung Ri but it wasn’t him this time.

His stomach fluttered at the sight of the name of the screen: it was Ji Yong.


	2. Chapter 2

Ji Yong waited nervously for the Seung Hyun to pick up his phone. His heart pounding in his chest when he heard the deep voice on the other end of the phone.

“You’re already calling me?” asked Seung Hyun his voice seemed tired, yet amused.

“Ah yes it sounds stupid… Are you busy?” the boy played with his fingers nervously he didn’t know how to ask something like this.

“I was going to work but I still have few minutes” Seung Hyun lied because he was already late but he couldn’t let Ji Yong off. “What did you want to say?”

“Err… Should we go to eat something tonight?” asked Ji Yong as he facepalmed, feeling stupid.

“Oh” replied the black haired man. “I have to work tonight… I can’t be free before midnight”

Ji Yong gasped and tried to think about a solution because he really wanted to see the man at least for a minute, he just couldn’t ask him to stay over at his house by the phone.

“I have a break from 2pm to 7pm though” added Seung Hyun. “We still can have a late lunch”.

“Let’s meet at 2pm then” beamed Ji Yong in response. “Where are you working?”

Seung Hyun smiled uncontrollably when he heard the youngest happy reaction; he had to admit that he wanted to see the boy badly and this feeling seemed to be shared.

“I work at Yeolbong Jjimdak” replied the man with an amused tone the youngest was cute even on the phone.

“Wow if you work there how come I never met you? That’s my favorite restaurant!” shouted Ji Yong over the phone ashamed that he couldn’t hide his excitement. “Anyway I’ll be there at 2pm”

“Ok...”

There was a silence between them it wasn't an awkward silence you want to end, because they knew their next words would announce the end of their conversation, they'd rather not say anything. Seung Hyun opened his mouth first, knowing that he’d be late for work either.

“I have to go now” he whispered almost sighing.

“See you later then…” Ji Yong replied with a little laugh that melted Seung Hyun uncontrollably.

 

~~

 

Seung Hyun couldn’t focus on his work that day, he would look at the clock every five minutes and almost messed up few dishes. He kind of wanted to see the boy as soon as possible, but he didn’t want to admit to himself that he found the boy attractive, and convinced himself pretty successfully so far, that he just badly wanted him as a friend. Ji Yong wasn’t that beautiful after all… He sighed at his foolish thoughts and looked at the clock again; time had seemed to slow down that day.

He finished cleaning, and threw a look at his assistant who was busy cutting some vegetables. Everything seemed fine and he still had 10 minutes before Ji Yong would arrive; he felt nervous and a bit dizzy since he hasn’t got any sleep after his drunken night. His assistant looked at him with an amused smile and turned to him.

“Hyung, you seem pretty agitated today” the boy noticed and decided to tease him. “Do you have a date?”

Seung Hyun blushed and took a look at the knifes wondering if it would be okay to threaten the boy with it, the assistant put himself between the knifes and Seung Hyun, knowing the man from way too long to know how he would usually react to his teasing.

“Focus on your carrots Dae Sung and leave me alone” the elder replied, smacking the younger man’s head.

“Is she pretty?”

The black-haired man growled in response and stormed into the change room; he put his casual clothe on and left the kitchen waving goodbye to his coworker who was still busy.

Seung Hyun guessed that Ji Yong would be waiting for him in front of the restaurant, and since the staff exit was on the other side, he walked toward there, lightening a cigarette on the way, noticing that his hands were shaking slightly. 

He was nervous. 

“Hey” he heard Ji Yong sweet voice calling him as soon as he reached the front exit, before seeing his pretty face surrounded by his heavenly blond hair.

“Hey” Seung Hyun greeted back awkwardly.

A silence appeared but Ji Yong broke it instantly, grabbing the elder’s arm to lead him somewhere.

“So what should we eat?” asked Seung Hyun, trying to ignore the way Ji Yong's arm was linked with his own.

“Now that I know that you’re a cook…” Ji Yong started with a smirk glancing at the eldest in the corner of his eyes. “It’s been so long since I’ve eat homemade food”

Seung Hyun glanced back at him and they looked at each other for few seconds; the back haired man was intensively thinking about it.

“You already tasted my food if you came to this restaurant before, though” the man pronounced with a smile.

“It's not the same! It'll be better now that I know who’s cooking it” replied Ji Yong without losing his focus on the man, eventually bumping into some persons.

Seung Hyun looked away for a moment because this weird urge to kiss the boy came back when he would stared at his face for too long. He let out a long and tired sigh, but a smile appeared on his face again.

“What do you want to eat?”

Ji Yong smiled happily and hugged his arm tighter.

 

~~

 

They arrived at Seung Hyun’s house, Ji Yong was keeping himself from getting too excited, thought he didn’t know exactly why he felt that way. He felt like a teenager on his first date all over again, the whole situation itself felt just like a date to him. He didn’t really care at that moment; he didn’t even want to hide the fact that this handsome man had this effect on him.

He let his arm go as Seung Hyun opened the door and motioned Ji Yong to get in first, he entered the house with a smile and looked around to observe the room. It was neat and smelled the same as Seung Hyun, as they walked to the kitchen Ji Yong looked into a corridor where it seems to have the bathroom and bedroom. His house was nice and pretty good looking but seemed a bit small to have another bedroom; he analyzed the couch and nodded slightly. He still didn’t know how to ask the man to let him stay with him, he was scared that Seung Hyun would think he was just trying to use him or something.

“Did you sleep well?” asked Seung Hyun out of nowhere, trying to engage a conversation with the boy who seemed completely lost in his thoughts.

“I didn’t” replied the boy with a shy smile.

After he hung up with Seung Hyun he had to find somewhere to put his luggage until he’d ask the man about sleeping over. He’d been busy trying to reach Seung Ri who was basically his only hope to help him with that, but ha have had a hard waking him up.

Ji Yong took a sit at the kitchen’s table and stared at Seung Hyun who was getting ready to prepare the lunch; the oldest glanced at him briefly and smiled. The blond boy felt the warmth on his cheeks and tried to focus on anything but the elder, because he just couldn't stop blushing. 

“Do you want to help me?” asked the eldest coming closer to grab Ji Yong and put a knife into his hand.

“I guess I got no choice” Ji Yong laughed slightly and felt his stomach tightening when their glance crossed again.

To speak the truth, Ji Yong never cooked anything in his whole life except for instant ramen. He looked at the knife in his hand and wondered how he was supposed to cut the vegetables since he didn’t even know how to cut an apple properly. He looked at Seung Hyun who already was cutting the onions with precision before throwing them on the hot pan.

The younger man was amazed by how quick and cool the elder looked while cooking. Seung Hyun glanced at him and saw that he hadn’t move an inch, with a little smile, he shook his head slightly before taking a branch of leek and surrounded Ji Yong with his arms to show him what to do.

“I guess you never cooked before” breathed Seung Hyun, so close to Ji Yong's face that the latter could feel his hot breath tickling his ear. “I’ll show you”

Ji Yong didn’t dare moving, but his mouth remained wide open when he felt Seung Hyun’s toned chest against his back. He tightened his grip on the knife and breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm down his racing heart.

“Lesson one” started Seung Hyun his hand gently touching the younger man’s one. “You cut it here and here”

The blond appreciated the touch of Seung Hyun hand on his own, they were bigger and rougher but the touch wasn’t unpleasant; it was the opposite. Ji Yong turned his head to meet Seung Hyun’s glance who was planted on him instead of the leek; their faces were only inches apart and they could feel each other breath ghosting on their face.

Seung Hyun’s free hand made his way to Ji Yong waist and pulled him even closer; his other hand started stroking Ji Yong hand which dropped the knife. The noise made both men out of their trance and their separated both blushing and looking away. The mood was always weird between them since the very start, but at this moment it turned awkward until they finished cooking lunch, they barely exchanged words. Ji Yong put the plates on the table and glanced at Seung Hyun while wishing him a good meal. A shiver ran across his body as he remembered the touch of his hand on his waist and his breath on his face, he stared at his lips for few seconds, wondering what they would taste like.

 

~~

 

Both of them were eating in silence and Seung Hyun suddenly put some meat on Ji Yong’s plate; thinking about it as an apology for losing his mind earlier, and making such a creepy move. He didn’t know why he acted like that, but having the boy flirting with him openly, linking arms and having him so close made him horny at that moment.

“Thanks” the younger one whispered, smiling shyly.

Seung Hyun stroked his cheek gently, before putting back his hand as he’d been burned. Ji Yong blushed again and rubbed his cheek where the other touched him, his heart threatening to pop out of his chest.

“You’re cute that’s why” mumbled Seung Hyun embarrassing himself even more. “Don’t look at me like that”

Ji Yong laughed and put a piece of meat on his mouth chewing on it conscientiously, still starring at the older man as mesmerized by his handsome face. Although he looked very tired and his eyes were surrounded by huge dark circles, he still managed to look gorgeous. Ji Yong couldn’t even understand how someone could have such a strong aura.

“Is the food tasty?” asked the man stretching his arms a bit.

“This is totally perfect” replied the blond with a smile and spotted Seung Hyun’s hand on the table. He felt the urge to grab it and to intertwine their fingers together; of course he had the sense not to do so when the mood was finally becoming less awkward between them.

Seung Hyun swore to himself that he could have kissed the boy if he’d keep looking at him with his captivating brown eyes. He wanted to scream and ask to the sky what he have done for feeling this way toward another man.

“Why are you sighing?” asked Ji Yong his glance roaming around Seung Hyun’s face avoiding his eyes because he knew that there were dangerous.

“I’m just yawning” the oldest laughed slightly and got out to take his empty plate on the sink followed by Ji Yong. “I’ll be on the couch.”

Ji Yong smiled gently to him and watched him sank into the soft mattress and turn on the TV as an automatism. The blond decided to do the dishes and to clean up the kitchen a bit because Seung Hyun seemed so exhausted. After he was done, he rejoined him in the living room, and thought that the man would have been asleep already but he wasn’t; when he sat beside him on the couch his eyes were focused on the TV and he only glanced at Ji Yong when he felt the couch jerking under his weight when he sat on it.

“You should rest a bit” pronounced Ji Yong softly.

Seung Hyun looked so handsome he couldn't glance away.

HE leaned a bit closer innocently, and stroked the man’s thigh with his hand, his insides clenching at his own bold move; he couldn't believe he felt this excited around another man. Seung Hyun turned violently to the boy who was closer to him than expected as Ji Yong smiled in apology to him; he didn't seem to be able to focus on tv anymore.

“Don’t mind me just get some sleep, you’re working hard” added Ji Yong his gentle voice was barely a whisper; he was seating so close that Seung Hyun could even recognize the smell of his expensive shower gel. Seung Hyun’s hand accidentally touched Ji Yong’s and they both startled at the touch but they managed to intertwine their fingers shyly not looking at each other to avoid feeling too embarrassed again.

Ji Yong trying to convince himself that those thoughts he had about the elder were completely innocent and friendly, but deep inside he doubted that he’d convince himself with that.

Seung Hyun was breathing deeply trying to control himself; he blamed his ex-girlfriend for letting him frustrated and alone. That was the only explanation of why he would get horny around another man, even if the latter was beautiful as hell. Without even thinking about what he was doing he cupped Ji Yong face with his free hand and rubbed his nose on the sensitive skin behind his ear; the other moaned in surprise. He expected the blond man to freak out and push him away but instead he pulled him closer, Seung Hyun didn't know anymore what he was doing as he lengthened him on the couch and sucked on his white soft skin until he left a hickey on it, kissing all along his neck sending shivers into Ji Yong’s body.

The youngest breathed out his name in the most sensual manner he ever heard before. His hands sliding along his body, making their way to his hips while he was still abusing the tender flesh of his neck and collarbones. Ji Yong managed to put his hands under the elder's shirt and felt him up, his fingers sinking between his ribs, completely turned on at the moment.

Seung Hyun came up to his face their noses touching slightly as his hand stroked the youngest tummy under his shirt. 

They both breathed heavily nervously touching each other's body in a needy way; Ji Yong though it was completely scary to fall under someone’s spell this easily but those thoughts and all his other ones disappeared as he melted on the feeling of Seung Hyun’s lips on his.

He felt something swelling inside of his chest, as his blood rushed to his lower half. He felt dizzy, his heart seemed on the verge of exploding once again. He concluded that Seung Hyun was dangerous but somehow, he couldn’t resist the touch. He felt the man wet tongue licking sensually on his own bottom lips and almost moaned out of that as he opened his mouth to let him deepen the kiss.

But suddenly, loud knock resonated on Seung Hyun’s door.

“Fuck” voiced Seung Hyun getting up at the speed of light and dragged Ji Yong into his room. “Just stay here for a while I’ll kick him out”

Ji Yong nodded and closed the door before lying down on the bed with a happy chuckle, his face into the pillow to breathe Seung Hyun’s scent that he liked so much. He didn't know what that feeling was, or even why he felt this way, but it definitely felt good.

 

~~

 

Seung Hyun opened the door on Seung Ri who entered the house with a smile, before sitting at his usual spot on the sofa. The man was annoyed that he interrupted this moment, though he didn’t really what this moment was and what he had been doing; he blamed on his frustration again for this. Ji Yong was beautiful, as beautiful or even a tiny more beautiful than his ex girlfriend. But he was a boy, and it still felt weird to him. He was straight after all.

“What are you doing here again?” Seung Hyun grabbed Seung Ri's arm to make him get back up. “Just go away and leave me alone I want to rest”

“So hyung how was your party with Ji Yong?” asked the boy, ignoring totally Seung Hyun who seemed on the verge to strangle him to death. “I know you weren’t that straight”

“I am straight” whispered Seung Hyun thinking about what happened with the blond boy a moment ago.

“Admit that Ji Yong attractive” continued Seung Ri with a grin.

“I admit, he's pretty” replied Seung Hyun.

Seung Ri raised an eyebrow and grinned even more nodding slowly while Seung Hyun was trying not to think about Ji Yong’s scent, or his smooth skin under his hands, the sweet taste of his lips when they kissed.

Seung Hyun sat down next to Seung Ri to hide his discomfort, he concealed his shaky breath into an annoyed sigh, and showed the front door to Seung Ri who only pouted.

“What? Should I leave already?” whined the boy with the most annoying voice he could do. “It’s not like Ji Yong is waiting for you in your bedroom…”

Seung Hyun refrained the thought of the boy lying on his bed and tried to focus on TV, he wanted to slap Seung Ri for putting such images into his head. Damn, he was straight he needed to stop thinking about things like that.

“What? Is Ji Yong really waiting for you into your bedroom?” continued Seung Ri, trying to read Seung Hyun’s focused expression.

“Of course not” the oldest lied, rolling his eyes. “I’m straight.”

Finally Seung Hyun could make Seung Ri leave his house half an hour later; he rushed to his bedroom and found the boy fast asleep on his bed his cute face into his pillow. He came closer and put on his knees to look at him closer; he seemed so peaceful and cute that Seung Hyun wanted to kiss him again. He decided to lie beside him, and linked their hands together before falling into a deep sleep as he never get since the day his girlfriend was gone.

 

~~

 

Ji Yong woke up and felt someone's breathing brushing his face, he opened his eyes slowly to discover Seung Hyun’s sleeping face inches away from his, they were holding hands as well. The blond guy rubbed his eyes with his free hand and took a glance at the alarm clock it was only 5pm and Seung Hyun could have a little more sleep.

He rolled on his back his hand still on Seung Hyun’s who stirred slightly in his sleep. He thought about what happened earlier on the couch and smiled to himself; he didn’t care about his parents anymore, because this was the ultimate proof that he loved men.

He knew it now. Ji Yong was definitely gay.

He nodded at the statement, and glanced again at Seung Hyun who was sleeping peacefully, he decided to watch him sleep a little more but he was way too tired to fight against his urge to sleep again. He was almost a stranger, yet he never felt this much at ease with anyone else before.

He finally found the “feeling” he had been looking for all this time, and it was for this man.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ji Yong woke up hours later, Seung Hyun was already gone to work and the night was already here. He looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was almost midnight already, the man would come back home soon.

“I slept so well” Ji Yong yawned and stretched his arms and back with a satisfied smile. “I wish Seung Hyun will let me stay”

He was about to get up when he spotted a paper note on the nightstand.

-You can spend the night here if you want; I won’t be home before midnight so wait for me if you want to go out.-

“Even his handwrite his beautiful…” the boy sighed while reading the paper. “I won’t go out for sure I want to spend another night with you”

Ji Yong smiled happily, thinking about their kiss again and touched his neck; he should have a mark by now. He tried not to think about it but the man’s scent was driving him crazy, he wanted to feel his hand on him again but he doubted that the guy was as easy to convince as him. He knew Seung Hyun still wanted to believe that he was straight and only that.

He decided to visit the house further and entered the bathroom; he looked at his own face and pouted while styling his hair a little. He looked pretty fine even if his makeup was gone for a long time, he washed his face and wondered if he could take a shower. He decided to wait for Seung Hyun to come back to ask him.

When he inspected the kitchen and living room better, he decided to wait on the sofa. He could help but felt exited because he knew that Seung Hyun would be back any time soon now. He wanted to see his face and to talk to him to know more about him.

Few minutes later, the front door opened on a tired Seung Hyun who seemed at the verge of dying from exhaustion. He noticed the young boy on his couch and smiled at him before sitting next to him and turning on the TV by reflex.

“How was work?” asked Ji Yong appreciating how comfortable it was when they were together, he didn’t know why he felt this attracted to the man when he only knew him for a day. Seung Hyun sighed in answer and rested his head on the boy’s shoulder because he felt so tired, but as soon as his cheek touched his should, he sat straight, and coughed slightly before getting up suddenly.

“I’ll take a shower” he announced.

“About that I wondered if I could take one as well” Ji Yong replied quickly, tugging his sleeve before the man could go away.

Seung Hyun tried to refrain the thoughts of a naked Ji Yong far deep into his brain but he couldn’t do it, the blond man’s eyes were on him and he couldn’t resist them.

“Yes of course I’ll give you a towel and some clothes” Seung Hyun managed to pronounce desperately fighting his lustful thoughts.

Ji Yong got up as well and followed him into his bedroom, he watched the man opening his wardrobe to give him some clothes.

“I’m bigger than you are so I'm not sure that it will fit but this is all I have” Seung Hyun put clothes on his bed and smiled at the boy who was sitting on it.

He put a look on his neck and saw the hickey he did to him earlier and felt the urge to kiss him again, it was even harder to resist now that he knew that the boy had an addictive taste. He came closer and stroked the younger man’s neck with his fingers, caressing the hickeys he left on it. The other didn’t dare to move an inch, staring silently looking a btu dazed, Seung Hyun felt like becoming crazy again and cupped the boy’s face to kiss him.

Ji Yong didn’t even understand what was happening but he knew that he liked it very much; he felt the older man’s tongue in his mouth and his hand on his neck was pulling him closer as his other arm started to roam on the blond man’s hips and under his shirt. They both knew that Seung Ri wasn’t here to bother him this time and Ji Yong felt a little scared because he didn’t know how far he would let him go. Although Seung Hyun was a man, and everything was new to him, he felt so right in his arms.

Seung Hyun didn’t even try to think about it and removed the boy’s shirt urgently, lengthening him on the bed, and sat on his laps breaking the kiss for a second. Ji Yong shivered, feeling Seung Hyun's his hands tracing his ribs, moving to his waist and finally stopping on his hips.

They broke the kiss a minute later when Seung Hyun’s hands that were still caressing every centimeters of skin they could reach, rubbed Ji Yong nipple slightly and made him moan in the most erotic way Seung Hyun ever heard in his life. They stared at each other, their faces still inches away, breathing heavily like hypnotized by each other, Ji Yong leaned closer to kiss him again the older man’s touch was too addictive and he wanted to stay like this a little more. Seung Hyun kissed him back, before moving to kiss him behind his ear and sucking on his neck leaving ever more hickeys on it.

Ji Yong was even more turned on by the fact of being marked by the man, he moaned again when he felt Seung Hyun's hands rubbing and pinching slightly his nipples, he threw his head back giving even more access to the elder who was now abusing his collarbones. 

“What are you?” Seung Hyun asked in a breath kissing the boy’s jawline.

Ji Yong wasn’t even able to reply because he was too far lost in the bliss of the make out session, he wondered if the man would attack him this way every time he was standing in his visual range. He enjoyed this; this alone was a thousand times better than having sex with a girl, or even two girls. He never felt that way before. He had been searching for love for his whole life, and he fell for this guy in less than 24 hours. Seung Hyun was a monster.  

“You’re so beautiful” Ji Yong managed to say before being forcefully kissed again by the elder who seemed completely out of his mind.

“Are you feeling good?” Seung Hyung wondered suddenly noticing that he only obeyed his urge not even thinking about what the boy would think.

“Don’t even think about stopping right now it’s driving me crazy” whispered Ji Yong, finishing his sentence in a moan when he felt Seung Hyun knee against his boner. “Please don’t stop”

“You sound like you’re suffering though” Seung Hyun teased in the boy’s ear, caressing Ji Yong’s ribs making him arching his back pressing his body against Seung Hyun even more. “Are you sure that I should continue?”

“Please don’t stop” begged Ji Yong as he felt the man knee rubbing his lower region once again. “Oh god”

Seung Hyun stopped an instant to look into Ji Yong's eyes but the latter had them almost closed, and brushed his parted wet lips with his thumb before kissing him again, playing with his tongue and even biting his bottom lips. He liked his taste, and the lazy and lascivious way he was moving under him. Ji Yong arms were surrounding the older man’s neck as he played with his hair; he wanted to feel even more.

“Shirt...” breathed out Ji Yong his eyes rolling in his orbit as Seung Hyun was abusing his nipples, his knee still teasing his boner who got harder at any second. “Get it off”

Seung Hyun nodded and leaned away to sit, Ji Yong sat up along with him, letting his hands slide to the man’s chest and started to undo each button at a terribly slow pace. The man kissed him again and growled when his own boner collided with his equal, he wanted Ji Yong so badly.

“Don’t tease” Seung Hyun was biting on Ji Yong's ear who moaned again a little louder.

He finally put the shirt off his shoulder, revealing his toned chest; the man looked so attractive that he couldn’t even think anymore. The man hugged him and bit his ear again as they kept grinding their hips together, trying to get more frictions; Seung Hyun felt dizzy, feeling the boy warmth against him, he kissed him again trying to soothe this crazy feeling, but even while he was kissing him he felt the urge to do it again. He leaned back to watch how much his abused neck made him look even more beautiful, he has no memories being this rough with a girl before. His lips were swollen and so red that it looked like they were about to bleed, a thin stream of drool was escaping his opened mouth as he looked as he wasn’t able to breathe.

This breath taking sight was too much for Seung Hyun to handle; he pulled the boy into a new open mouthed kiss their tongue weren’t even fighting for dominance because Ji Yong seemed to let Seung Hyun take absolute control over him. 

“I can’t…” Ji Yong started but he seemed unable to speak anymore as he rolled his hips even more forcefully on Seung Hyun as the latter was abusing his neck and nipples at the same time. Ji Yong moaned more and more loudly as he was coming closer to his climax; he couldn’t fight it and even stop it. He took Seung Hyun hand to muffle his last moan of pure bliss as he came in his pants, feeling like a middle school kid again.

They stopped moving for few seconds, Ji Yong was slowly coming back to reality, but he was too ashamed to even open his eyes. He came into his pants when Seung Hyun only kissed him and teased him a little. Seung Hyun didn’t even care, he didn’t dare moving either they stayed like that on the bed, their lips still connected; He lengthened Ji Yong on the bed slowly and pecked his lips again trying to make him open his eyes again.

“This is so embarrassing” whined the boy opening his eyes a little with a pout.

“It’s okay” whispered Seung Hyun kissing him again. “I’ll go shower now”

He got up and walked toward the door. “Feel free to take some… underwear I’ll be back soon” the man smiled and left to the bathroom. Ji Yong felt the sticky material and facepalmed with a sigh; he couldn’t even control it when they were only making out? What was this guy?

“I guess he’s really a monster” commented Ji Yong, touching his neck.

 

~~

 

Seung Hyun got out of the shower and watched the marks Ji Yong's fingers left on his skin; he remembered his expression as he was coming, his loud moans filling the bedroom he could bet that even the neighbors could hear him. He wiped the fog from the mirror and looked at his reflect; he had to admit that he was sexually attracted by the boy but this didn’t mean that he was gay isn’t it? Ji Yong was bright, sexy, cute, smart, and funny how could he not had a crush on him?

He tried to convince himself that he only wanted a friendship with Ji Yong, but he wondered if he could control his urge in front of other people; the thought of someone being able to make you lose it so easily was scary to him.

He got out of the bathroom only wearing his underwear and a towel around his shoulders and rushed to his bedroom to get dressed quickly. He entered the room under Ji Yong’s sight he was still in the same position as he left him, he must have felt uncomfortable. The whole situation was embarrassing to the both of them, and Ji Yong caught the underwear Seung Hyun threw to him, before heading to the bathroom, blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

Ji Yong decided to go out for a walk judging that it was way too dangerous to stay alone with Seung Hyun for too long. He closed the door with a sigh, Seung Hyun wasn't sleeping yet, and the man knew he was probably going to wait for him to come back; Ji Yong was still embarrassed by what happened earlier and he didn’t know how to face him for now.

Every time he thought about those kisses and his hands on him it was driving him insane, he was turned on just by the memory; he wondered how good he would feel if he had sex with him. Seung Hyun’s clothes were too loose but he liked to wear them, because they smelled like him. He wondered if Seung Hyun really was okay with it, he wasn't sure if he could start kissing him out of nowhere as of yet, but he wish he would do those kind of things again.

“Do I like him?” asked Ji Yong to himself kicking the air with a sigh.

He heard a car entering the street, and recognized it immediately by the decoration on it and the loud music escaping it: it was Seung Ri’s. Ji Yong tried to hide his face but his hair was too unique to stay unnoticed and he knew that the man would recognize him as fast as Ji Yong recognized his car.

“Hyung!” called Seung Ri’s voice in his back. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m just taking a walk” replied Ji Yong looking around to find a way to escape. “What about you?”

“I’m visiting Seung Hyun” replied Seung Ri smiling at Ji Yong puzzled look. “Do you want to go back with me?”

The boy shrugged slightly, it's not like he wanted to run away anyway.

He opened the door and got into the car, it was safe to be with Seung Hyun if Seung Ri was there as well. The younger man threw a look at Ji Yong outfit which was far from his usual fashion sense; he smirked when he noticed the numerous hickeys on the blond one’s neck.

“What’s with your clothes, hyung?” asked Seung Ri acting innocent. “Do you need your luggage?”

“No it’s fine don’t worry”

Seung Ri grinned and nodded before looking back at the road; suddenly he stopped the car and looked at Ji Yong. The youngest was far from being idiot and he recognized the shirt that Ji Yong was wearing right away because he bought it for Seung Hyun’s last birthday.

“So you really were there this afternoon?” asked Seung Ri more to himself than to the other boy who sat straight and didn’t dare to move. “Who did this?”

Seung Ri put his index on one of Ji Yong hickey’s on his neck.

“A girl” Ji Yong nervously played with his hands, knowing that the other must have guessed already but he didn't know if it was right to talk about it.

“A girl? Really?” Seung Ri scoffed and moved closer to the nervous Ji Yong who couldn’t look at him in the eyes. “A tall black haired one named Seung Hyun, maybe?”

“It’s not what you think!” Ji Yong defended himself because he knew that Seung Ri would tease Seung Hyun, and he was scared that the man would get mad and never want to see him again. “I’m only sleeping over for tonight”

“So what’s with your luggage?” Seung Ri asked rolling his eyes. “Should I bring it here?”

“No… I’ll go back home tomorrow” the blond man knew that he had nowhere to go, but he didn’t want to admit it in front of Seung Ri.

The boy nodded and finally drove to Seung Hyun’s house; he left the car and went to knock on the door followed by Ji Yong. The door opened and they heard Seung Hyun growling annoyed by Seung Ri’s presence when he spotted Ji Yong who blushed slightly when their glance crossed.

Seung Ri confidently entered the house and sat at his usual spot stretching and sighing in comfort while Ji Yong hesitantly sat between them trying to avoid touching Seung Hyun. The blond boy glanced at Seung Hyun with a shy smile, praying for them not to sound awkward in front of Seung Ri; the youngest of the three was observing the two other man looking at each other with a grin.

“So Ji Yong sleeps here tonight?” asked Seung Ri suddenly making Ji Yong startled because he was deep into his thoughts. “You won’t go out?”

“No I’m tired” Ji Yong explained, trying not to react when Seung Hyun’s hand accidentally brushed his. “I don’t feel like it tonight”

“You’re going out even with the flu” Seung Ri declared watching Ji Yong expression becoming more and more confused.

Seung Hyun looked at Ji Yong who seemed uncomfortable with the situation; the boy threw his numerous short glances smiling shyly. He couldn’t help but grin at the sight because an embarrassed Ji Yong was the cutest thing he ever saw; he just wanted to taste those pink lips again. Seung Hyun asked himself mentally why lustful thoughts about the boy kept appearing out of the blue; he felt frustrated and silly.

Seung Ri spotted Seung Hyun’s stare on Ji Yong and stayed silent about it; he never thought that his friend would have been attracted to a boy one day because he couldn't have imagined his hyung with someone else but his ex-girlfriend anyway.

“Why did you come here for anyway?” asked Seung Hyun to put an end to the heavy silence that installed between them.

“I wanted to see you hyung” replied Seung Ri with a cute blink that let Ji Yong shocked at the sight because he never got to see this side of Seung Ri's personality. “Can you see Ji Yong hyung, he’s so mean”

“Actually I think you’re annoying him” 

Seung Hyun chuckled at Ji Yong's answer and put his arm around him, the blond felt his stare on him and shivered.

“Are you against me as well? Yongie hyung?” called Seung Ri pouting and crossing his arms.

“Stop acting like a brat and leave us… I mean, go away and play with some girls or something” Seung Hyun showing him the door.

Seung Ri didn’t move, and only smirked with a slow nod.  

Seung Hyun threw a questioning look at him, but the latter only smirked again and moved his glance to Ji Yong who was turning his back to Seung Hyun, trying to hide his blush. He knew Seung Ri must have spotted the hickeys he left on Ji Yong’s skin, he knew that the boy must have misunderstood the situation; it’s not like he actually had sex with Ji Yong.

At this thought he took a deep breathe, trying to ignore his unsatisfied pressure from before who came back to life; those lustful thoughts were driving him completely crazy and he was scared to lose his control in front of Seung Ri. Ji Yong passed a hand through his hair and sighed, he saw Seung Hyun’s hand inches away from his and he desperately wanted to touch it; he thought about accidently touch the other man but that was dangerous since he was left undone from their previous make out session and Seung Ri seemed to be glued to the sofa.

“You won’t go out either?” Ji Yong asked, trying not to sound too pushy.

“I have an appointment with Chae Rin” Seung Ri replied with a bright smile he didn’t even bother trying to hide the fact that he liked the girl in front of his friends because he knew that he was way too obvious anyway. “I still have time thought”

Ji Yong nodded and tried to focus on the TV as Seung Hyun was already blankly looking at it; Ji Yong could help but look at his face. His perfect features and lips who were calling him to kiss them, his black silky hair and his neck; he wanted to touch him so bad that his stared must have been weird and creepy. The black-haired man looked back at him and noticed the needy look Ji Yong was throwing him; he didn’t want to obey his urge but he couldn’t sit this close with the boy without touching him.

Seung Hyun had a lot of time to think about what happened earlier while Ji Yong was either showering or avoiding him because he felt ashamed; he had to admit that the boy was far from being unattractive and that his skin has really an addictive taste. He tried to think about girls, trying to imagine himself touching them and it felt right as well but he knew that the feeling he had touching Ji Yong in that way, he never got it before.

He wondered how felt Ji Yong about it; he always initiate the touch between them without even bothering asking to the boy if it felt right or not. He remembered him pleaded not to stop touching him and felt aroused again; he tried to fight those thoughts but it was difficult with the latter sitting next to him.

Seung Ri got up after a while.

“Okay, I'm done teasing you” Seung Ri laughed and winked at Ji Yong who became red from embarrassment. "I'll let you two alone. Have fun!"

“You too” replied the two others at the same time.

They were finally alone and Seung Hyun knew that he could let his urge control him again but it was scary. Ji Yong was teasing him just by being alive and unknowingly sexy; the boy moved away from Seung Hyun to increase the security distance as the elder thought that maybe the boy didn’t want him to touch him that way anymore. He didn’t want to ask, he didn’t even want to put words on what happened earlier because everything would have felt too real if he put it into words.

He gave up on watching TV because Ji Yong was a better sight to watch; his blond hair were so eye-catching, and the shirt he lent him was way too big for him, and revealed his collarbone and shoulder which were tempting Seung Hyun to abuse the smooth skin which was showing.

His index made his way to Ji Yong and caressed his neck moving his fingertip slowly to his bare shoulder; the other looked at him surprised, but he soon started to smile happily.

“Do you like it when I touch you?” asked Seung Hyun his husky deep voice sounded sexy.

Ji Yong nodded quickly, craving for more, but he was scared to do more than that; everything was new to him and he knew that he was new to Seung Hyun as well but the man looked so confident that it was a turn on.

“I wonder why…” mumbled Seung Hyun more to himself.

“I don’t know either” breathed out Ji Yong feeling more and more aroused as the black-haired man was talking. 

“Look at you” Seung Hyun grabbed Ji Yong's shoulder, his body acting on its own once again. “You’re so tempting shamelessly showing your skin like that”

Seung Hyun stopped moving his hand still on Ji Yong’s shoulder; he was trying to control himself so hard at that moment that his expression became serious. Ji Yong grabbed Seung Hyun other hand to pull him closer; he was completely mermerized by the man and he couldn’t tell what he was doing at the moment.

“Aren't you going to touch me?” breathed out Ji Yong pushing Seung Hyun’s bang away to see his face better as the latter grinned, and pulled the shirt to show even more skin.

Ji Yong blushed and looked away he was still embarrassed about what happened earlier, but he loved the way his body turned into a bunch of jelly when the elder touched him. Seung Hyun lied on top of him and cupped his face to make him look at him in the eyes; Ji Yong pouted and felt his heartbeat fastening when he felt his body on him completely.

“You’re heavy” whispered Ji Yong his eyes half-closed.

The man spread his legs and installed himself between them, staring intensely without flinching; the boy thought that it was the sexiest thing someone did to him. Seung Hyun was trying to keep his self-control even if he gave up on ignoring his urges for now; he understood that he was attracted by that boy and that nothing would change that fact.

Seung Hyun pecked the youngest boy’s lips slowly, teasingly; Ji Yong closed his eyes in bliss, just feeling Seung Hyun warmness on his whole body made him shiver from head to toe. He looked at his face and stroked his cheeks, his glance still lost in the other's, they kissed again.

“Are you feeling good?” asked Seung Hyun his breathe ghosting on the younger man’s face who only could answer with a nod still rubbing the elder’s cheek slowly.

Seung Hyun kissed the boy again, his nose brushing slightly against his; he leaned back and watched Ji Yong’s face, appreciating how smooth and perfect his features were. Ji Yong grew impatient and pressed his neck to kiss him again, deeper, their tongues started to messily caress each other, he felt Seung Hyun hands under his thighs pulling them against his body to lie even closer.

They shared some more kisses before Ji Yong turned away suddenly blushing; what if he came in his pants again? That thought was torturing him because it hasn’t happened to him before with any girl. Seung Hyun cupped his face and raised an eyebrow with a puzzled look.

“I’m sorry…” started Ji Yong trying to avoid the man’s eyes because he knew he couldn’t resist them. “I just don’t want to finish too early”

Seung Hyun smiled to him and smooched his pouty lips, he didn’t know why he felt the urge to kiss him over and over again, he wanted to comfort him because that wasn’t a bad thing that Seung Hyun had such an effect on him. He thought that it wouldn’t be hard to please him when they would go further; he didn’t know why he had those thoughts about Ji Yong, but he couldn’t help but think that he wanted to do it with him.

“I’ll just stay like this then” replied Seung Hyun, resting his face into Ji Yong’s neck, deposing few light kisses.

Ji Yong felt so good at that moment that he didn’t want the other man to leave, ever. He put his arm around his chest and felt Seung Hyun’s hand stroking his hair gently; he felt a weird feeling swelling inside of his chest as the elder was caressing his hair like that, feeling his warmness surrounding him.

He didn’t know what kind of feeling it was; it was warm and tickling, he only knew that he never felt that way before.


	5. Chapter 5

Seung Hyun fell asleep minutes later, his head still in Ji Yong’s neck. the latter could feel his hot breath on his skin, and his heart beating calmly; his hand who was stroking his blond hair was resting close to his face. He didn’t want to wake the man up even if he couldn’t sleep since he woke up few hours ago; he stayed like this, a smile floating on his face as his hands rested on Seung Hyun’s back.

He could barely breathe under the man’s weight but he didn’t care, it just felt so right feeling him so close, his legs were still spread and rested on each side of Seung Hyun’s hips. Ji Yong almost regretted cuting their make out session short; he was scared to go further because he was scared to fail at it or not to be able to control himself again.

But he really wanted to do it with Seung Hyun because the attraction and the chemistry between them was so strong, they could understand each other already without putting words on what happened. He knew that Seung Hyun was still haunted by the memories of his ex-girlfriend, but seeing him fast asleep above him made him hope that he could help him to get rid of her. Ji Yong didn’t know how it felt to have someone you love more than anything, so he couldn’t really understand Seung Hyun’s feelings; but he wanted to understand him better and to get to know him.

He felt kind of jealous of Seung Ri, because he knew Seung Hyun way better than Ji Yong did; basically the both Seung Hyuns knew each other for ever. Ji Yong felt like a stranger to them although they were the closest people he had; at this thought, he started thinking that his mother was right: he was a failure.

“Ji Yong” mumbled a half sleeping Seung Hyun who looked adorable. “Sorry I fell asleep”

“No problem, you seemed so tired” replied Ji Yong, feeling his lungs freeing as Seung Hyun got up. “You should sleep some more”

“Can you.. come with me?” Seung Hyun took the younger man’s hand to drag him to the bedroom.

Seung Hyun' entered the cold bed, Ji Yong lied next to him with a smile, his breathing interrupted when he felt Seung Hyun's arm making its way under his shirt to grab his waist and pulling him closer; Ji Yong shivered at the feeling of the cold fingers on his skin and rested his head on Seung Hyun's shoulder.

“You smell good” whispered the elder, still half sleeping, feeling Ji Yong’s hair tickling his jawline.

“Thank you” replied the blond, his hand resting shyly on the other man’s stomach. “You should sleep now”

“Sorry I know you just woke up” mumbled Seung Hyun, stroking Ji Yong’s back under his shirt.

“I like it” replied Ji Yong shyly, quivering slightly every time the black-haired boy’s hand moved on his skin.

Ji Yong never really cuddled in bed with someone before, usually when he’d bring some girls home, they were already gone when he woke up the next day. He smiled at the warm feeling, listening to Seung Hyun's peaceful breathing as the latter felt asleep again. Ji Yong didn’t dare to move an inch, scared that the man would move away in his sleep.

In the end, he fell asleep as well, feeling too comfortable into the elder's arms; he wondered if it was possible to fall for someone that quickly.

 

~~

 

When Seung Hyun finally woke up it was the morning already, he couldn’t believe that he slept that deeply and that much. He spotted Ji Yong's blond head resting on his stomach, he seemed asleep as well. He moved his hand slightly and felt the touch of the boy’s soft skin; he noticed Ji Yong bare back under the blanket and stroked him slowly tracing his spine with his fingertip until the bottom of his back, silently watching his reaction.

Ji Yong’s eyes shot open when he felt fingers under the elastic band of his underwear and hummed slightly before rolling on his back, his head still resting on Seung Hyun’s stomach. He was greeted by the man’s bright smile and piercing glance; he felt his hand continue to stroke his tummy this time under his shirt making Ji Yong smile back.

They stayed like that for a moment until Ji Yong’s stomach growled loudly; he hadn’t eaten for a long time. Seung Hyun smiled again as the boy blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

“Sorry I fell asleep before making something to eat last night” pronounced Seung Hyun with his deep sleepy voice.

“It’s okay” breathed out Ji Yong, slapping himself mentally for blushing this easily. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes so much” replied the man stretching a bit; he hadn’t had such a good sleep for months. “I’ll make breakfast now”

Ji Yong nodded and got up putting his shirt back on, watching Seung Hyun exit the room; he wished that someday he could ask for a morning kiss. He followed the man to the kitchen to ask if he needed his help but ended up just sitting at the table watching him cook; he stared at his skilled hands cutting veggetables and preparing the food.

Soon enough, the breakfast was ready and Ji Yong enjoyed the food as much as he could. Seung Hyun stopped eating a few times to watch the younger boy eating happily the food he made for him; he liked to see a smile on his face but he still liked better to see him embarrassed; but none of those faces could surpass his expression when he was climaxing.

Seung Hyun tried to calm himself down repeating in his head that Ji Yong was a man, but he couldn’t help but feeling attracted to the boy. He wondered how the blond managed to look sexy his mouth full of food; he wanted to kiss and touch him again. Ji Yong looked up and stared back at the man still chewing on his food; Seung Hyun seemed frozen, his chopsticks still on his hand but his mind was focused on thoughts of Ji Yong’s body.

He tried not to imagine if someday he’d go further with him; although he wanted it so bad; Ji Yong was so sensual.

“You’re not eating?” asked Ji Yong, bringing Seung Hyun back to reality.

“Sorry I was watching you” replied Seung Hyun. Sometimes he hated himself for being so embarrassingly honest.

Ji Yong smiled and tried not to blush at his words; Seung Hyun smiled back and sighed happily while emptying his bowl of rice. Ji Yong got up to wash the dishes as Seung Hyun watching him from his seat.

“For a rich brat, you're not bad at helping around the house” commented the elder. 

"I wasn't always a rich kid" Ji Yong glanced at him with a grin.

Seung Hyun got up and went to the boy pulling him into a back hug, wrapping his arms around his waist. He couldn't help himself feeling up Ji Yong's body, and kissed his neck as the latter tried to finish washing the dishes without breaking anything; Seung Hyun was being a tease once again.

“You still think that I smell good?” asked Ji Yong, laughing slightly because Seung Hyun’s hair on his neck was tickling him.

Seung Hyun hummed and kissed his neck again several times, pressing their bodies together; Ji Yong noticed that the elder wasn’t good at self-control. He let out a breathy moan when he felt the man’s hand grabbing his hips, pressing his hips against him; but managed to hold on plate he was currently washing.

Ji Yong put the plate back on the sink, too distracted because of Seung Hyun’s assault on his neck; and then finally gave up on the dishes when he started to nibble on his earlobe. He turned around to face him and grasped his head to kiss him; feeling so turned on he could barely breathe. They both knew that they urge won’t be satisfied until they did it.

Seung Hyun lifted Ji Yong and sat him on the kitchen counter without breaking the kiss; he could feel that the boy was as aroused as he was. Their tongues kept brushing against their twin, the elder pressed his hands on Ji Yong's thighs as the latter moaned into the kiss, his eyes shut.

“Are you feeling good?” asked Seung Hyun in a breath as Ji Yong felt a shiver running through his spine.

He looked at the elder’s hands on his thighs, and nodded several times.

“Take your shirt off” Seung Hyun started to kiss his tummy and chest as soon as the shirt touched the floor next to them.

A loud moan escaped Ji Yong’s mouth when Seung Hyun started to tease his hardening nipples; the younger man put both his hands against his mouth to prevent more embarrassing sounds to escape it. Seung Hyun threw an amused look at him and teased him by stroking his ribs; as planned the boy hummed and closed his eyes.

"Please don’t tease”

“I'm sorry” Seung Hyun kissed his lips and grabbed his hips to press their body together again, they both groaned when their crotch rubbed together.

Ji Yong broke the kiss, trying to catch his breath, the man was too much to handle for him. He looked into his two black orbs which were staring at him like he was about to eat him up alive. He crossed his legs in Seung Hyun’s back and pulled his shirt off, letting his hands roam on his chest; they randomly touched each other while kissing, still rolling their hips to grind against the other.

“Can we go to the bedroom?” whispered the elder in his ear as Ji Yong nodded, urging him to the room.

Seung Hyun pushed Ji Yong on the bed and closed the door behind him.

Ji Yong looked even more beautiful than he normally did at that moment; his chest was moving up and down fast with a slight frown. Seung Hyun knew that he would have freaked out at what he was about to do if it would have happened few days before, but right now, he couldn’t fight the fact that Ji Yong was turning him on to the highest point and he couldn’t resist it this urge.

Seung Hyun lied on the bed, facing Ji Yong who still had his eyes tightly shut; he kissed his cheek and lips softly, and slided his hand on his chest, moving to his tummy to finally reach his pants. Ji Yong opened his eyes slightly, looking at the other who rubbed his bulge gently, but hard enough to make few deep moans leave Ji Yong’s mouth. He tried to conceal his noises, but the elder kept him from doing so.

“Let me hear it” Seung Hyun’s voice was barely a whisper but it had the effect of a bomb on Ji Yong who wanted to cry because the man was such a tease.

“Please just do it” Ji Yong cried out, feeling his muscles randomly twiching. “It’s driving me crazy”

“What should I do?” Seung Hyun asked with a smirk.

“T-touch me please” begged Ji Yong, blushing at how embarrassing his words sounded at that moment.

The elder laughed slightly, melting at Ji Yong's cuteness; he obeyed his demand slowly pulling down his pants and underwear at the same time. The younger man felt even more embarrassed to be totally exposed to Seung Hyun that way, but he soon forgot about that when he felt his fingers wrapping around the base of his cock, sending thousands of sparks into his whole body.

Ji Yong mewled something that the other man couldn’t understand and sat up resting on his arms; Seung Hyun watched the sight as he started to move his finger slowly on the length. It made Ji Yong throw his head backwards. He looked so sexy, it was a complete tease for Seung Hyun at the moment. He couldn’t help but kiss him again and pull his body closer, letting the younger man thrust into his hand.

The feeling was too much for Ji Yong; he never felt that way before with any girl he had been with in the past: that was the best handjob he ever got. Seung Hyun smiled and cupped Ji Yong's face with his free hand to kiss his lips; the man didn’t even bother opening his eyes, too far gone into the pleasure the elder was giving him.

“I’m going to...” Ji Yong moaned out.

He dug his fingers into Seung Hyun’s nape as strong as he could, leaving marks into his skin, unknowingly trying to control his upcoming orgasm; he jerked violently, hugging Seung Hyun forcefully when he felt the man’s thumb rubbing his slit, he was about to come but Seung Hyun released him.

He glared at Seung Hyun who forced a smile at him; the elder was painfully hard as well.

“It feels good...” Ji Yong managed to say; he wanted to know how it would feel to have Seung Hyun inside of him, and grew embarrassed at his own thoughts.

Ji Yong took a look at the bulge in his pants which seemed to be very painful to the elder; he knew he should help him with that but he felt too shy, and didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Seung Hyun kissed him again and noticed how nervous and unconfident Ji Yong actually was.

“Do you want to do more?” asked Seung Hyun although he knew the answer already he wanted to hear Ji Yong confirm it.

“Yes...” replied the boy smiling cutely, smooching the elder's lips. “I should help you with it as well…”

Ji Yong pointed at Seung Hyun’s crotch which was starting to pulse painfully restricted in his pants; he knew that the youngest would feel shy because it was new to both of them; he didn’t even know where his own boldness was from in all of this.

“I’d like to” Seung Hyun gasped as Ji Yong's hand made its way into his pants.

Ji Yong smiled, he was glad to see Seung Hyun enjoying his touch; although he wanted him to feel good he didn’t know what to do at all and felt stupid. He asked for help, looking at Seung Hyun in the eyes pouting slightly; the eldest kissed him and took Ji Yong’s arm to put his hand out of his pants, understanding right away that Ji Yong needed help.

“You can do it if you want” Ji Yong suddenly whispered, looking anywhere but on Seung Hyun.

The latter had a puzzled look and widened his eyes when he thought about what Ji Yong meant; he never thought that the boy would let him do it right away.

“Do you mean…” started Seung Hyun to prevent any misunderstandings.

“Y-yes” the blond haired boy pushed away his sweaty bangs and took a deep breath before whispering it into Seung Hyun ear because it was too embarrassing to say it out loud. “I want to try it with you”

That was too much for Seung Hyun to hear such words into the mouth of such a tempting human being; he didn't know either they would both regret it later or not, but he couldn’t help it. He lengthened Ji Yong on the bed, before getting rid of his own pants and underwear, before kissing the boy again.

“I-it’ll hurt, though” complained Ji Yong looking at Seung Hyun obviously really nervous.

“If you don’t want to do it, it’s fine, really” the elder assured, planting few kisses on the blond's neck. “You just have to tell me if you want me to stop”

“I really want to do it” beamed Ji Yong, running his hand into Seung Hyun's hair. “I’m just a bit scared”

Seung Hyun leaned away to opened the night stand, grabbing a little bottle.

"It's actually not my first time doing it this way, I'll be very careful, okay?"

Ji Yong smiled slightly and nodded; he felt so excited that his breathing was shaky and irregular. Seung Hyun kissed him again, biting on his bottom lip to distract him as he coated his finger with lube. the younger looked at the half-empty bottle and guessed that he must have did it with his ex-girlfriend more than once. Seung Hyun kissed his way down until he reached his hips; he spread his legs and deposed a kiss on his inner thigh, appreciating how soft the Ji Yong's skin was.

Seung Hyun pushed on his leg to spread them even more and blocked them with his arm, still kissing his inner thighs to make him relax.

“You’re quite flexible” the elder commented, checking on the blond man’s expression to see if everything was alright.

“Thank you” Ji Yong breathed out.

Seung Hyun felt even more aroused by the sight of his naked bottom, but he tried to ignore it and focused on preparing the boy well; Ji Yong's lustful expression made him smile slightly. He pushed a lube coated finger inside of him, entering him slowly; Ji Yong made a face at the foreign feeling but seemed to grow used to it pretty quickly, after a few times moving it in and out, the boy relax a bit and the ring of muscles loosened around his finger.

He pushed a second finger inside.

Ji Yong moaned in discomfort as Seung Hyun started to scissor him to stretch him well; the boy kept bitting away few moans. The elder grinned feeling Ji Yong spread his legs ever more as he grazed his prostate, he kept yelping, his member twitching and leaking.

Ji Yong wondered if it was possible to feel so good; he pushed against those fingers, craving for more. Seung Hyun pushed a third finger inside as the younger man gasped loudly, panting and moaning half in pain and half in pleasure. Seung Hyun enjoyed seeing Ji Yong in this state; his expression was the best when he was feeling good.

“Can I put it in now?” asked Seung Hyun; he couldn’t wait to be inside him and he could guess at Ji Yong expression and his quick nods that he couldn’t wait either.

He pulled off his fingers and the blond one sighed at the loss; Seung Hyun was panting from expectation as he put on a condom, and stroked his hard member to coat it with lube, before positioning himself at Ji Yong’s stretched entry. He pushed in slowly, feeling the tightness and warmness surrounding him teasingly. He had to control himself and to breathe in and out slowly to prevent himself from coming right away. Ji Yong felt so good; just tight enough to be heavenly pressured; Seung Hyun kissed him and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

“You’re so big” Ji Yong whimpered, hugging the man desperetely. “I didn’t know it’d feel this good to feel you inside”

Seung Hyun had to use all his self-control not to lose it at this moment because he kept wanting more of him, even if they already were having sex.

“Please move” Ji Yong moaned out, kissing the elder as he started to move in and out at a slow pace.

It felt so good that Seung Hyun had a hard time keeping his eyes opened to watch out Ji Yong's expression; he heard the younger man panting heavily and moaning times to times, he guessed that he still was in pain. He tried to find how to graze his sweet spot again and found it after few try; Ji Yong grabbed his forearms which were resting at each side of his head and dug his fingers in it before letting out the sexiest moan Seung Hyun had ever heared.

He sat the boy up to have better access to kiss and touch him, devouring each centimeters of skin he could reach while ramming slowly, deeper and deeper. Ji Yong started to moan louder and gave up on his sense; Seung Hyun increased his speed, panting and groaning at the feeling of Ji Yong’s inner walls clenching around him. The younger man was becoming louder as Seung Hyun increased his speed; the sound of their flesh slapping against the other's resonated into the room, mixing with the erotic sounds of their moans.

“Do you like it?” asked Seung Hyun out of breath, sweat dropping from his face and on his neck as he felt closer and closer from coming.

“I love it…” Ji Yong articulated, panting like crazy between two moans.

Seung Hyun lengthened him back on the bed and pushed his knees to his chest to enter him even deeper, feeling his walls tightening more and more around him at every time he rammed into him. The boy started to get loud and cried out incoherent words, repeating Seung Hyun’s name as if it was the only thing left in his mind. The elder grabbed his hard and lonely cock and stroked it in synch with his movement to bring the boy closer to his climax.

“I can't...” Ji Yong hit the mattress as the feeling became too strong.

Seung Hyun felt Ji Yong's walls twitching around him as he came in his hand, jerking and moaned out of his lungs; Seung Hyun smiled and reached his own climax inside of him before falling above, unable to move an inch.

Ji Yong got rid of his orgasm first, and felt that the man was still inside of him; it was the first time of his life he felt something this amazing. Seung Hyun got up and pulled out from him slowly, his gaze was locked on his pretty brown eyes; Ji Yong could spot the places where his fingers left marks, he thought that he should leave a hickey on him next time.

“That was…something else” Seung Hyun lied down on the bed.

“I know” replied Ji Yong smiling from ear to ear, putting his arm around the man.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you sleeping?” asked Seung Hyun softly stroking Ji Yong blond locks.

He hummed in answer, still half asleep.

“Do you want to take a shower?” the elder continued, smiling almost unconsciously at the lazy way the younger was hugging him.

Seung Hyun thought he would regret doing this with another man; he felt guilty because he couldn't stop thinking about his ex and yet, never he had felt before, not even with her, the way Ji Yong made him feel.

He loved his girlfriend, so deeply, it was like engraved into him. Even if he had to admit that even if she was gorgeous, and he desired her, once in bed they didn't seem to match. Basically, it was a pain for both of them to do it. Seung Hyun still couldn't let her go. Not like this. Not yet.

Ji Yong hissed in pain as he sat up.

“Are you okay?” asked the oldest man a hint of worry in his voice.

“Yes” Ji Yong glanced at him and managed to smile. “It hurts just a bit”

Seung Hyun sighed. He felt a bit guilty and grabbed his clothes to put them on, before going to the bathroom to turn on the hot water, letting it fill the bathtub.

"Just lie down a bit longer I'll let you know when the bath is ready" he pronounced from the bathroom as Ji Yong replied with another humming sound.

Ji Yong rejoined him in the bathroom a while later to wash up, and Seung Hyun was about to leave him alone, but the boy grabbed his wrist.

“You’re not staying?” Ji Yong voice was demanding and honestly it scared Seung Hyun because he saw in his eyes what he truly wanted, and he couldn't give it to him just yet. He only smiled sadly and left the room; leaving Ji Yong with a mixed feeling.

The warm water made Ji Yong feel a bit better but he still was disappointed; not that he expected Seung Hyun to miraculously fall for him on the spot or that he could forget his first love and girlfriend for ten years in the blink of an eye; but he was disappointed in himself for wishing that it could have happened. He didn't regret having sex with Seung Hyun because he felt amazing, and he’d do it again if Seung Hyun wanted him to; but it was obvious that he didn't like him this way. This bitter feeling was scary, and it felt wrong; he didn’t want to fall in love with someone who couldn't share his feelings.

He didn't know how he could stay with him this way.

 

~~

 

Seung Hyun truly felt bad after leaving the boy alone in the bathroom; he prepared some food as an apology to him and sat at the kitchen table to think. He spotted their shirt still on the floor from earlier and sighed at the memory.

He liked having sex with him for sure.

Seung Hyun had loved the same person for over 10 years. Ji Yong coming into his life had turned everything he knew about himself upside down, all of it felt new to him and he was scared to look at anyone but her. She was the only one who was supposed to warm his heart up during those lonely sleepless nights.

 

~~

 

Ji Yong put on the clothes he had when arrived at Seung Hyun’s, and rejoined the elder in the kitchen, sitting in front his plate thanking him for the food.

Seung Hyun went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Ji Yong felt really sad at the moment because he knew he couldn't stay there any longer because he couldn't bring himself to ask him for help now that he had stirred such dangerous feeling inside of his heart, yet he has nowhere else to go. He really didn’t want to leave; he wanted to stay by his side even if it meant nothing to Seung Hyun. He knew that it would be better to forget about all this and remain as a friend to the man, he wanted to avoid the pain of being abandoned again; it had enough with his own family.

Seung Hyun came back few minutes later and sat next to Ji Yong who couldn't help but feel flustered by his stare, and put his chopstick back on the table before glancing back at him.

“I’ll be selfish telling this” Seung Hyun voice was even deeper than usual at that moment. “But I hope we can become good friends"

Ji Yong felt like crying, and blinked a few times to fight his tears. He was expecting the elder to say something like this but it still left him unable to talk. He didn’t want to leave him but he didn’t want to be his friend anymore; he wanted to be more than that. Ji Yong smiled sadly, thinking about how pathetic his existence was; he felt so worthless at this moment.

His parents and sister, who he loved truly, abandoned him one by one; he didn’t even have any true friends. He was sick of all this, but everyone was too focused on their own suffering and nobody ever noticed his pain, and his loneliness. Yes, Seung Hyun words were selfish but Ji Yong couldn’t ignore his only chance to stay by his side, even just as a friend, because anything was better than being alone.

“Let’s do as nothing happened then” Ji Yong forced a smile and got up making a face at the pain in his back. “I’ll go back home now my mother must be worried”

Seung Hyun nodded and let him go without saying anything. Ji Yong covered his face with his hands, exiting the house as quickly as he could before the elder would notice his tears.

He wandered for a while before finding a bus stop.

Seung Hyun words hurt his feelings but he couldn’t blame him for saying such selfish words, everything had happened so quickly between them, and he knew that the elder was as lost as he was at this moment.

The bus showed up few minutes later he reached the bus stop; the weather was pretty good but Ji Yong didn’t care he only wanted to drink and forget about the pain. He sat on the closest seat he saw, and turned his head to glance at the little boy next to him; he guessed that it was his mother who was seating across them.

“Your hair is weird” the little boy commented, making Ji Yong laugh a bit.

“Don’t say things like that Young Bae” the woman frowned at him.

Ji Yong looked at her one more time, she seemed too young to be the his mother. He couldn't help but think that she looked oddly familiar, but he couldn't remember where he could have met her before.

“Actually you're right” Ji Yong replied with a smile, rolling a lock of his hair between his thumb and index.

“That uncle said that I'm right” beamed the child.

“I'm really sorry” the woman told Ji Yong with a little bow. “My nephew won't listen to me”

Young Bae giggled mischievously.

“Why are we going to see uncle today?” asked the boy suddenly as the woman sighed. "Is he coming back to the Philippines with us?"

“No, I'm just going to say goodbye”

Ji Yong glanced at her once again. Could she be the noona he used to have a crush on back in the days?

 

~~

 

Seung Hyun felt guilty for saying such words to Ji Yong after what happened between them. He noticed the distress in Ji Yong’s eyes at the moment the sentence got out of his mouth and it had felt so wrong. He pressed his lips together, he never meant to act like such a jerk; everything was her fault: this wicked woman who let him love her for all those years without saying anything, just to dump him like a piece of trash in the end.

Ji Yong was a man too, and it only made things even more confusing for him at this moment.

He was cleaning the kitchen when his doorbell rang. It was her. Sandara, his ex. She came to say goodbye.

She was surprised because he didn't cry, and Seung Hyun, although he felt like his heart was breaking once again, swallowed his tears. He wondered if Ji Yong felt a bit of this pain, and he started to regret saying such selfish words to him, and decided to text him.

But he never answered.

“It's you and me again today” Seung Hyun pronounced, turning on the TV.

 

~~

 

Fortunately for Ji Yong, his mother haven’t blocked his credit card yet, so he drew as much money as he could. He spent some at the beauty salon to change his hair color back to something darker and less noticeable.

He saw Seung Hyun's text but he felt too awkward and miserable to even think about him at this moment. 

Ji Yong decided to go to Seung Ri’s to take back his luggage, and tried to find somewhere to sleep. Nobody knew that he got kicked out, and he didn't know where to go; he didn't have enough money for a hotel room so he knew he wouldn't have any other choices but to go sleep to a bathhouse until he could find a solution.


	7. Chapter 7

Life went on as normal, almost like nothing happened; Seung Hyun worked and was still unable to sleep but this time it wasn’t his ex-girlfriend face which appeared in front of his eyes but Ji Yong’s.

Ji Yong meanwhile, kept going out like he used to, getting drunk and trying to find someone to spend the night with to avoid sleeping on the hard floor of the bathhouse again. He felt dirty and helpless every time he would do it; but his pride kept him from asking for help. He didn't even contact Seung Ri in a while, he just couldn’t stop thinking about Seung Hyun and he was scared to bump into him. He thought that if he tried hard enough, he’d forget about him, but deep inside he knew that he didn't want to give up on him.

He kept wondering if Seung Hyun was doing well, if he could sleep or if work wasn't too hard. 

They barely knew each other, but Ji Yong couldn't believe that the way he felt when they were together was only his imagination.

Ji Yong soon ran out of money. He barely ate anything, surviving with ramen packs, or the food the bathhouse owner gave him sometimes. He was starving but instead of having food, he managed to get a girl he knew to pay for him to get into a club. He didn't know why he kept going out anyway, he was only craving for Seung Hyun's food at that moment, but he drank alcohol instead, trying to forget about it all for a little while. This time again, he found himself about to text the elder, and decided to text Seung Ri instead because he missed both of them so much.

Seung Ri replied right away that he would be there as soon as possible, and Ji Yong waited for him patiently as ever.

He was about to wave at him when he spotted his black hair and confident walk, but the man behind him caught his eyes. He recognized right away the man with the black silky hair, although they were shorter than when they last met; his piercing glance was locked on him, he could feel a shiver running across his body.

“Hyung you came” beamed Ji Yong, he was too drunk to act indifferent. “It’s been a long time”

“I’ve been pretty busy” replied Seung Hyun with an apologetic smile. “I missed you”

Ji Yong felt his heart breaking into pieces in his chest when he heard those words. He thought he could become a friend to him if it was what the elder wanted, but he had been so awfully honest once again, and hearing those words Ji Yong just wanted more.

“I missed you too” Ji Yong breathed out with a blush, before emptying his drink in one shot. “I’m coming back… Toilets”

The elder nodded and faked a smile; honestly he could see that the boy wasn’t feeling good at the moment and wondered if it was because of him. He sighed trying to calm down the guilt in his heart but he couldn’t help it; he felt sorry for Ji Yong for not being able to give him more than a friendship. He looked at the back of Ji Yong's head as he was leaving and felt the urge to follow him.

 

~~

 

As he entered the toilets, Seung Hyun heard cries from a cabinet and guessed that it was Ji Yong; the door was still open and the boy was sitting there, crying. He looked up and spotted Seung Hyun who was looking at him, pressing his lips together, he squatted down in front of him and wiped the tears off his cheeks, their glances crossed.

“What did you follow me?” the boy asked, snorting a bit and slapping Seung Hyun's hand away.

“Are you okay?”

“Obviously I'm not” Ji Yong rubbed his neck, adverting his gaze.

Seung Hyun didn’t reply, he couldn’t forget about it either; but he didn’t want to give the boy some more hopes, he hurt his feelings enough.

“I’m not crying because of you” added Ji Yong feeling the man’s guilty smile on him; he didn’t want him to blame himself, Ji Yong was being the stupid one. “It’s because my mom kicked me out and I didn't eat a proper meal in days... I'm okay pretending in front of the others but why can't I just pretend in front of you?”

Seung Hyun felt even more sorry for him and closed his eyes tightly, but at the second he heard the boy sobbing again he couldn’t fight the need to pull him into a hug. Seung Hyun noticed how skinny he has gotten, and stroked his hair gently.

“Why would you need to pretend that you're fine if you need help?” asked Seung Hyun his voice was barely louder than a murmur.

“You're always so straightforward” replied Ji Yong, resting his head in the elder's neck. “What if everyone just leave me if I become a bother to them...?”

“Ji Yong...” Seung Hyun pushed the boy away to look at him in the eyes. “I understand why you didn't ask me… but if you have nowhere to go, you can stay at my place for as long as you need"

Ji Yong couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Seung Hyun proposed him to stay over at his house? As long as he needed? Of course he wanted to, he’d do anything just to stay near him.

“Thank you so much” Ji Yong started to cry again rubbing his eyes to get rid of the annoying tears which kept dropping. “You can't imagine the things I did just to sleep in a bed..”

Seung Hyun felt his heart tightening in his chest at the thought of Ji Yong being touched by another person. 

“It's still pretty early” Seung Hyun pronounced. “Let’s ditch the others and grab something to eat”

 

~~

 

Seung Hyun kept holding Ji Yong's hand, just like he was preventing him to run away.

“Where is your luggage?” the man asked, squeezing his hand to make him look up. “Are you sleeping at a bathhouse or a manga café?”

“Bathhouse...” replied Ji Yong, feeling a bit dizzy.

They walked in silence, it was a warm summer night and a lot of people were out hanging out in the streets. They reached the bathhouse few minutes later and Ji Yong entered it greeting the owner politely and opened his locker to take his luggage.

“You’re leaving finally?” asked the old lady, watching Ji Yong with a smile.

“Yes I’ll be staying at my friend’s house” replied Ji Yong smiling back to her.

“Is he your friend?” the old woman pointed at Seung Hyun who was waiting for him outside, smoking a cigarette. “He’s quite handsome”

Ji Yong smiled in answer, and thanked her for everything, bowing to her several times before leaving the place, dragging his luggage behind him. Seung Hyun took the suitcase from him and started to walk again as Ji Yong tried to keep up with his pace. 

“Slow down my legs aren’t as tall as yours” Ji Yong panted slightly and grabbed his arm by reflex.

They both paused and Ji Yong expected the man to push him away but he only glanced at him and started to walk again at a slower pace. Ji Yong wanted to cry again, he didn’t know how the man felt at this moment and it was driving him crazy; he knew that Seung Hyun liked him but he didn't know if he liked him the way Ji Yong did, because he was too busy trying to forget about his ex already.

Although he thought that Seung Hyun was just being stubborn, he couldn’t blame him.

“Do you like dukbokki?” asked Seung Hyun indicating a stand few meters in front of them; Ji Yong nodded in response and they sat in it to eat.

 

~~

 

“What about you?’ suddenly asked Ji Yong feeling a bit energized by the spicy food. “Have you been doing well?”

Seung Hyun grinned and indicated the deep dark circles surrounding his eyes. 

“I still can’t sleep”

Ji Yong bit the inside of his cheeks, he could remember seeing the man sleeping peacefully when they were together. He wondered if he just couldn’t sleep alone or because he was somehow special to him, and wished for the second option.

“You’re still thinking about her?” mumbled Ji Yong, feeling a bit jealous, lowering his glance with a sad pout.

“Yes” Seung Hyun lied. He knew that he continued to love his ex-girlfriend out of habit, and from that day she came to say goodbye he had decided to forget about her, also, Ji Yong was the one he kept thinking about these days, but he just couldn’t admit it.

“Why did she dump you?” asked the younger, taking another mouthful of spicy rice cakes.

“I don’t think she ever even loved me” Seung Hyun chuckled at how stupid it sounded. "But it's okay"

"She came to say goodbye the other day” added Seung Hyun with a bitter laugh “She's going back to her family”

“Is her family living far away?” Ji Yong wanted to know what kind of girl was Seung Hyun’s first love.

“Yeah, in the Philippines” replied the elder with a smile. “She came back in Korea when she was 11 we were on the same elementary school”.

“Which school did you attend?” Ji Yong started to think that similarities with his own story were becoming oddly funny. “Don’t tell me you're from Yeong-Hee Dong?”

“You’re from Yeong-Hee Dong too?” Seung Hyun asked back in surprise.

“I am” Ji Yong couldn’t believe it. “Don’t tell me your ex-girlfriend was Sandara”

Seung Hyun’s eyes widened; Ji Yong knew Sandara? 

“Indeed she was”. 

Ji Yong never really believed in fate but that was too much; more than their elementary school, the restaurant, their best friend, they even shared the same first love.

“I think I saw her too” Ji Yong thought about that day he left Seung Hyun's place, and guessed that she must have visited him right after he left. “She was with her nephew… what was his name already…”

“Young Bae” replied Seung Hyun sighing. 

Ji Yong smiled and felt a bit sorry for him, but knowing that Sandara was definitely out of his life gave him the hope to steal her place into the man’s heart, without even knowing that he already did.

“I used to like her too” confessed Ji Yong with a little smile.

“Really? Must be fate” Seung Hyun laughed at it but wondered why he never knew the younger man. “It’s weird that we never met before, we were always this close...”

Ji Yong kept eating with a little grin, it felt nice when they were thinking the same way.

“Sorry for saying such a senseless and selfish thing the other day” Seung Hyun stroked his thigh in apology. “I just don't feel ready”

Ji Yong felt himself getting aroused by the hand on his thigh but he tried to fight it; he liked Seung Hyun very much but he didn’t want to hurt himself to the point that he could not be able to forgive himself; he felt dirty enough for sleeping with all those girl just to have a bed to sleep in.

“I don’t want to be friend with you” Ji Yong pushed his hand away and poured alcohol in both their glasses. “But I really need your help right now”

Seung Hyun smiled again in apology and they cheered before emptying their glass in one shot; he was glad he could be of help at least, even if he couldn't give him what he really wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

They reached Seung Hyun's place, and the elder directly sat on the couch and turned on tv as soon as he entered as an automatism, leaving Ji Yong’s luggage in the middle of the living room.

“You can put it on the bedroom” Seung Hyun yawned and stretched his arms, taking a glance at the younger who still was standing next to his luggage not knowing what to do. “If you don’t mind sharing a bed”

Ji Yong nodded and went to the bedroom; he felt so happy and anxious at the same time he wanted to cry again. He put his luggage and sat on the bed for a few, trying not to think about the things they had done on this bed. He didn’t understand what the elder was thinking, he obviously liked him a little since he was ready to help him and to share a bed with him, but Ji Yong couldn't understand how someone who was usually straightforward could be so stubborn about hiding the way he felt. He could see it in his eyes, the way he looked at him was still the same as when they had sex that day, he wondered if that was because he was a man that the other seemed to hesitate so much, or just because he didn't want to forget about Sandara yet.

He sighed and got up to rejoin Seung Hyun on the couch; the eldest was watching TV his arms crossed behind his head. He looked at Ji Yong as the latter sat next to him but didn’t say anything; neither tried anything.

“You got so skinny” Seung Hyun's voice came out drier than he planned.

“Are you scolding me?” Ji Yong replied glaring at him. “My mother blocked my credit cards. How could I eat properly without money?”

"Even if you didn't want to talk to me... Seungri could have helped you if you asked" Seung Hyun let out a sigh, he wanted to smack Ji Yong's head; he detailed him, his cheeks were hollowed out; his jawline was even sharper; and he felt his ribs and hip bones as he hugged him earlier. He was already skinny in the past, but seeing him like this made him worry.

Seung Hyun thought that he was going to feed him full.

“That kid wasn't always this flashy, I started learning how to cook so I could feed him properly” commented the elder, grinning a bit at the memory. "You look good when you're healthy"

Ji Yong blushed and felt annoyed; Seung Hyun kept saying gentle things to him and it made him upset.

“I’ll go to sleep now” mumbled Ji Yong. “Can I borrow one of your shirts?”

Seung Hyun threw him a surprised look. “Don’t you have your luggage?”

“I don’t have any sleeping clothes” explain Ji Yong with a smirk. “And I don’t think I can sleep only in my underwear”

They stared at each other for a moment, they both knew that it’d be dangerous to sleep together half naked. Seung Hyun turned off the TV and followed the boy in the bedroom; he knew that he could fall asleep when Ji Yong was around.

“You can take this one” the elder threw a random shirt at Ji Yong before grabbing his pajama. "I'm going to shower first"

Ji Yong went to shower after him and Seung Hyun was already in bed when he came back in the room.

Seung Hyun yawned, looking away as Ji Yong pulled down on the shirt trying to hide his thighs, thinking that it was stupid since the man already saw him in a way more exposed state than that already. He sank into the still cold blanket and stayed on his back to scared to move, fearing to touch Seung Hyun; the elder just lied awkwardly as well.

Finally Ji Yong grabbed his hand hesitantly, throwing little glances at him scared to get rejected. Seung Hyun didn't say anything but pulled his away to wrap his arms around Ji Yong's waist; Seung Hyun pressed his face against the younger man's chest, and fell asleep right after.

Ji Yong felt so warm, but he couldn’t help being even more confused about the elder' feelings. He heard his phone vibrating on the nightstand and grabbed it, trying to wake the man up. It was Seung Ri.

-Is hyung with you? He won’t answer his phone…-

Ji Yong smiled and pressed on the screen to reply.

-He’s with me don’t worry-

Few minutes later the phone vibrated again.

-What are you doing? Did you really ditch me?-

Ji Yong smiled and tried to write a reply which wouldn’t seem too weird for Seung Ri, he didn’t want him to misunderstand the situation.

-I’ll be staying with him now… I don’t think I’ll go out as often-

He tried to imagine how Seung Ri would react to that text, praying that he wouldn’t have the idea to come over at Seung Hyun’s to check on them.

-Good to hear. I’m leaving Seoul for a week I’ll visit the both of you when I’m coming back.-

Ji Yong wondered where Seung Ri was going for a week and didn’t bother reply, he put the phone back on the nightstand and rested his head on the pillow beneath him. He closed his eyes and sank into a deep sleep.

 

~~

 

Seung Hyun woke up with a groan, stretching out his arm to turn off his alarm on his phone; it was time to get up for work. He opened his eyes to see Ji Yong, sleeping face next to him and smiled, stroking his cheek gently without thinking and jerked his arm away.

“What am I even doing?” he asked himself, his heart skipping a beat as Ji Yong stirred in his sleep. He got up fro the bed slowly not to disturb the brown haired boy’s sleep.

He went to the bathroom to get ready and proceeded to make some breakfast when he heard the sound of his bedroom’s door opened and saw a half-sleeping Ji Yong entering the kitchen with a lazy smile.

“Hi” greeted the boy, sitting at the kitchen's table. “Did you sleep well?”

Seung Hyun nodded his mouth full of food. “Did I wake you up?”

“Don’t worry I’ve nothing to do anyway, I can go back to sleep” replied Ji Yong, rubbing his eyes. “But I was feeling hungry”

Seung Hyun chuckled and put some food in front of Ji Yong.

“Thank you” 

Seung Hyun watched the youngest digging in his food without any other words; Ji Yong, even thought he was an adult, still acted like a brat. And somehow it made him want to take care of him. He Ji Yong was from a wealthy family and was used to be sheltered and taken care of, even if he didn't seem loved, but now he was nothing more than a lost abandoned puppy. Seung Hyun didn’t want to pity him because he knew this would hurt his pride, but he felt sorry for letting Ji Yong without any home or money this past month.

“I was wondering” Seung Hyun started to ask slowly, trying to choose the best words. “Your mother kicked you out because of that day?”

Ji Yong looked up at him and shook his head to say no and swallowed the food he had in his mouth to answer.

“Actually this was the reason I called you that day...” Ji Yong didn’t know how to end his sentence and only ended up crying uncontrollably. “I wanted to see you too... I was so scared to ask you to stay over because I feared that you’d think that I was just self-serving...”

“There's no way…” whispered Seung Hyun sighing. “Hey don’t cry!” he patted Ji Yong’s head and sighed again.

“I don’t want you to misunderstand…” Ji Yong sobbed loudly and looked up at the man his eyes full of tears. “Because I think I love you”

 

~~

 

When Seung Hyun arrived at work, Dae Sung was already there, cutting some vegetables. He greeted the younger man and went to the change room to get ready. He washed his hands and thought about Ji Yong’s crying face as he confessed to him and felt horrible again.

How could he be such a jerk?

He wanted to bang his head on the wall until he’d understand how stupid he was acting; Dae Sung watched him blankly, looking at the wall in front of him his hands still under the warm water.

“Hyung?” called softly the blond man. “Did you argue with your new girlfriend?”

Seung Hyun glared and threw some water at him, he didn't know what stopped him from letting himself like him back.

“It was boy” mumbled the black haired man suddenly; Dae Sung looked at him, cocking an eyebrow.

“What are you talking about?” the youngest man felt confused about what his hyung was saying.

“On that day, my date…” continued Seung Hyun feeling more and more embarrassed. “It was a boy”

Dae Sung smiled.

“So you're really seeing someone?”

“I'm not sure..."

"Are you hesitating because of Sandara again? I thought you said you wanted to move on"

Daesung was close enough to Seung Hyun to speak to him that way; he knew that the older man had a hard time having any kind of relationships because he was scared to get abandoned again.

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore” Seung Hyun cut the conversation short as the assistant sighed.

He was Seung Hyun was too stubborn to change his mind over mere words.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to tell you all that I really appreciate the kudos and nice comments :) This is one of the first gtop stories I ever wrote so I feel really attached to it and its characters. Thank you for reading.

Ji Yong started to cry again when he heard the front door closing.

He regretted accepting Seung Hyun's help because he just couldn't hide the feelings he had for him. But he didn’t have any money left, and although he could have asked Seung Ri for help, the latter wasn't going to be in town for a while and seemed too busy to deal with his own problems anyway. 

Seung Hyun’s food was always so delicious, though. He didn't really wanted to leave; he just wanted the man to love him back.

He didn’t want romantic dates, couple clothing or other cheesy stuff couples were doing; he just wanted Seung Hyun's words to match his actions, to hear him say that he loved him, and that he could stay by his side as long as he wished. At this thought he remembered how the elder rushed out of the house when Ji Yong confessed to him earlier, and he felt his heart sink once again.

Ji Yong sat on the sofa, scrolling down his sns accounts, waiting for Seung Hyun to come back home for his break.

 

~~

 

Ji Yong was in the living room, when Seung Hyun got home. He glanced at him briefly before staring back at his phone, sulking. The elder could only notice how his eyes were still red and puffy; wondering if he cried a lot.

Seung Hyun couldn't help but think about what Dae Sung told him; was he really hesitating because of Sandara? He grew up in a orphanage after his father abandoned him, and met Sandara in middle school. She was living with her sister and Aunt after her parents left them behind to live in the Phillipines. They agreed on dating to cheer on each other, and promised that they would never leave the other behind; but Sandara was great at making friends and a lot of boys liked her too, meanwhile Seung Hyun used to be chubby back in his teenage days and was too shy to even speak to others. 

Even so, Sandara stayed with him to fulfill their promise, and Seung Hyun just followed her around, hanging out with her friends, and loving her and only her because he had no one else.

Before she finally left him.

Seung Hyun didn't want his feelings to be this way for Ji Yong, he genuinely wanted to help him, and he really liked him. But he didn't want to get into another unbalanced relationship. 

He still needed time to sort out his feelings.

Seung Hyun sat next to him, but Ji Yong ignored him. He didn’t mind him giving the cold shoulder: he totally deserved it after acting like he did.

He couldn’t stand seeing this sad expression of Ji Yong's face; his wanted to kiss away this sad pout, and to make him smile. 

He wanted to make him feel good again.

 

~~

 

Both men barely spoke to each other during the next few days, they always ended up hugging each other to sleep, and Seung Hyun kept cooking for him but those were their only interactions. He could feel Seung Hyun’s heavy stare on him time to time, and he could swear he felt him kissing his hair one morning before he got up for work, but he never dared to ask. 

Ji Yong felt a little better than when he first arrived at Seung Hyun’s, he didn’t even want to go out or doing anything just eating the food Seung Hyun made for him and sleep or play on his phone. He gained some weight already and looked quite healthy already, but he wasn't satisfied with the situation yet.

He sat on the couch and checked his phone to see a text from Seung Ri, he opened it and had an idea…

 

~~

 

Seung Hyun spotted Dae Sung chatting with the rest of the staff, usually he felt too shy to chat with the others because they kept praising his looks and he could only feel awkward about this.

He suddenly dropped a lot of weigh in high school, and a lot of girls started to grow interested in him; even the ones who used to bully him suddenly started to coo him, giving him little gifts, and following him around. He hated attracting people, it was scary. But at the same time, he was a bit happy that Sandara seemed a little proud to date him starting that day.

He was about to go back to the kitchen after smoking a cigarette, when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket; it was Seung Ri. He rejected the call and went directly to the changing room, ignoring the vibration in his pocket. Few minutes later, Dae Sung entered the kitchen with his phone in hand.

“Hyung, Seung Ri wants to talk to you” announced the boy with a smile, giving his phone to Seung Hyun who let out a long sigh.

“What do you want?” the elder mumbled, hearing Seung Ri's chuckle. 

“Why are you ignoring me?” the younger man whined on the phone, making Seung Hyun roll his eyes. “You're good at hurting people's feelings, aren't you?”

“What are you talking about?” Seung Hyun pressed his lips together. 

"I heard Ji Yong is staying at your place these days"

“Did he tell you something?”

“He told me everything” Seung Ri insisted on the last word as Seung Hyun sighed once again. “You're making him wait when he's so miserable even though you seemed to enjoy his company so much...”

“Shut up” warned the man his hand gripping the counter. “What did he say?”

“He asked me for help because he wants to leave your place” replied the man.

Seung Hyun gripped the counter even harder and contained himself from throwing Daesung's phone away.

“I don’t want him to go…” whispered the man.

“If you care for him, why don't you tell him?” asked Seung Ri. “Stop lying to yourself, I could tell from the start that you like him”

Dae Sung watched him, leaning against the counter; they all knew how stubborn Seung Hyun could be, but they also knew that he had a huge soft spot for Seung Ri who was like a little brother to him since they grew up together at the orphanage.

“Are you hesitating because he's a boy?” Seung Ri asked.

“Of course not... I just don't want to do to him what Sandara did to me"

"And? You're going to let him go without trying?" Seung Ri shouted.

Seung Hyun felt thankful to Seung Ri for speaking like that to him, even if he hated getting yelled at; but he was right, and he couldn’t let Ji Yong go.

“Where are you by the way? It’s weird you didn’t come to bother me these days” Seung Hyun asked suddenly.

“If you didn't ignore my calls I would have told you” replied the younger man, mumbling. “I was in Jeju island with Chae Rin and we're going to Japan for a while now..”

“I’m always wondering what you’re doing to have so much money to spend when you’re not even working” commented the elder, shaking his head, knowing that the boy was involved in some weird business. “Anyway I’ll talk to him when I’ll go back home”

“Try to think before talking for once hyun” Seung Ri added but Seung Hyun wasn’t even listening and hummed before hanging up.

 

~~

 

Seung Hyun left work early, letting Dae Sung deal with the cleaning, and hurried back home as fast as he could before he would lose his resolve.

He opened the door and spotted Ji Yong on the couch watching TV, his luggage was packed in the living room as if he was ready to leave.

“I heard you wanted to leave?” asked Seung Hyun his voice shaking slightly.

“I don't want to be a bother to you” Ji Yong replied without looking at him.

The elder sighed and sat next to him on the couch. 

“I never said you were a bother”

Ji Yong sighed, wondering if Seung Hyun was really going to say it. He knew the man wasn’t a bad person and that he was being pushy and capricious at this moment, but he needed to validate his feelings.

The elder cupped Ji Yong's face, the boy was a bit surprised, but let Seung Hyun kiss his lips. The elder thought about a way to explain how he felt at the moment, but he didn’t know how to express it.

“I'm not letting you go” whispered Seung Hyun against his lips, rubbed his chin with his thumb.

“Why?” asked Ji Yong feeling tears in his eyes as the man continued to peck his lips softly. “How can I fake being your friend when you make me hope for more acting like this? I have my pride you know..."

Seung Hyun kissed him once again, his hands clenching around Ji Yong's arms as the latter pressed on his neck to deepen the kiss.

“Are you really in love with me?” Seung Hyun asked, breaking the kiss as Ji Yong nodded, looking at him puzzled.

“I told you before”

“Kwon Ji Yong” Seung Hyun chuckled nervously, and put their forehead together. It felt so awkward to say it and he hated this, but he knew Ji Yong needed to hear how he really felt. "I may feel the same"


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean?" Ji Yong looked for the first time without flinching into his mesmerizing dark eyes. "Do you think I will satisfied with just that?"

Seung Hyun sighed deeply. He said those words so many times to Sandara without knowing their real meaning, and he knew the way he felt for Ji Yong was the same, even deeper than this, because he had nothing to gain being with him and he knew this was genuinely what he wanted. But still, for him who thought that they were like a promise to make someone stay with him, it was something hard to pronounce now that he understood their real weight of those words.

"I love you” Ji Yong made the first step because Seung Hyun was clearly struggling, and waited patiently for him to answer.

"I love you too" he finally replied.

Ji Yong felt all the frustration melting into the kiss they shared next, hugging the elder tightly against him.

He felt Seung Hyun’s long fingers stroking his back under his shirt and hugged him even tighter, he couldn’t believe it; Seung Hyun loved him. He wondered for a moment if he was dreaming. Of course, he knew that Seung Hyun liked him, but he never thought that his plan would work out.

Ji Yong leaned back to look at the man in the eyes once again and smiled at him, Seung Hyun smiled back, kissing him again.

Seung Hyun wanted him to stay. He loved him and wanted him in his life. Ji Yong couldn't believe that someone could feel that way for someone as worthless as him, but it made him happy, and it made him want to become someone better somehow.

“It’s not a dream isn’t it?” asked Ji Yong, hugging the man again.

“Why? Did you dream about me?” Seung Hyun breathed out against his lips, the boy tensed slightly in his arms.

“A lot” Ji Yong pulled away and smiled seductively.

“What kind of dreams?” Seung Hyun seemed a bit turned on.

“Wet ones” Ji Yong moaned out sexily as the elder kissed his neck repeatedly.

“What did I do to you in those dreams?” the man lengthened him on the couch, installing between Ji Yong's legs.

“You touched my body…” he replied with a little grin as Seung Hyun’s finger stroked his rib cage, pulling his shirt up teasingly. “And kissed me...”

Ji Yong licked his lips; Seung Hyun seemed so excited, he wondered how he managed not to let his urges controlling him when they were sleeping together all those nights; the elder tugged Ji Yong's arm to sit him up so he could take off his shirt, and wrapped his arm around his slim body. Ji Yong pulled the elder’s hair to kiss him sloppily, and moved to sat on his laps until their lips finally parted.

“What did I do next?” asked Seung Hyun stroking the boy’s back and squeezed his butt as the latter put his arms around his neck his tempting lips slightly parted as a heavy gasp escaped his mouth when his crotch brushed the elder’s thigh. “Where should I kiss you next?”

Ji Yong looked into the man eyes, crossing his glance and smooched his lips once again; Seung Hyun pushed his tongue inside his mouth, not letting him answer. Their touches and kisses became more and more pressing; he just wanted to do it.

“What we did last time...” the boy moaned out he just couldn’t think properly anymore as Seung Hyun moved to his ear to kiss and tease, moving slowly on his skin as he kept shivering. "I want to do it again..."

“You gained some weight” Seung Hyun commented, pinching his side as Ji Yong was biting way his moans, feeling the elder's thumb rubbing one of his nipples teasingly. He had sex countless times with girls, but he felt so different whenever it was with that man, he could get off to his touch only and as much as it had been scaring him at first, now he was totally yearning for more.

“Thanks to your food” replied the boy panting and tightening his embrace around Seung Hyun.

“You’re beautiful” Seung Hyun’s deep voice resonated into Ji Yong’s ear, he sounded so sweet he couldn't believe. “I mean it”

Ji Yong blushed, of course he heard those words often in the past and if there was something he wasn't doubting about, it was his good looks; but hearing it from the person you’re in love with got a whole other meaning to him. He felt like crying again and wondered what was wrong with his nerves.

Seung Hyun slid his hands across his back and pulled the elastic band on the younger man’s boxer as the latter rose his chin to grant him better access to his neck; Ji Yong arched his back and Seung Hyun ended up exchanging their positions, toppling the other down on the couch to get rid of the rest of his clothes leaving him completely naked under him.

Ji Yong pouted and felt that it was unfair since he was the only one naked and pulled on Seung Hyun’s shirt to pull it off. He moved his hands on his shoulders, down to his chest, tracing with his lips the side of his neck, digging his teeth into the skin to mark him as the elder pressed himself against him with a husky moan.

They stayed like this for a moment, kissing once again, grinding against each other and their teeth clenched together as they got lost into those feelings. Ji Yong liked how Seung Hyun smelled like food when he came back from work, and kissed his cheek tenderly before pushing him away gently to sit. Seung Hyun looked at Ji Yong half confused half aroused as the younger undid the button of his pants to pull out his hard member. Ji Yong glanced back at him and smiled shyly to the elder who looked like he was expecting a lot.

“Since I couldn’t do it last time…” mumbled Ji Yong nervously grabbed the base of the cock, his hand shaking slightly.

“You don’t have to” Seung Hyun said this but his expression showed how much he didn’t want Ji Yong to stop what he was doing; he looked at the younger man, licking on his lips as his finger moved slightly on his length.

“I'm sorry if I'm not good...” Ji Yong pronounced with a pout. "I want to try it..."

“It's okay I'm sure you'll be great” the elder smiled to give him courage.

He shyly put the tip of the cock in his mouth, teasing the elder who pressed on his neck almost unconsciously, but he managed to control himself and groaned a but loudly when Ji Yong finally took the whole length into his mouth. Seung Hyun pulled the boy’s hair to guide his movement and watched him with his eyes half closed; he looked so aroused as Ji Yong kept bobbing his head back and forth on his cock without rest, trying his best not to let his teeth graze him. It felt so weirdly good to feel him moving in and out of his mouth he couldn't help but stroke himself a bit with his free hand, curling up his tongue around Seung Hyun's length as his fingers still moved teasingly on the base making the elder's toes curl up in pleasure.

Seung Hyun pulled his hair harder and pushed his length to the back of Ji Yong’s throat in an unintentional thrust making him gag a bit; he hummed his eyes tightly closed and relaxed his throat as Seung Hyun kept thrusting, Ji Yong felt his length pulsing against his tongue he was about to come. 

"Is it really your first time? You're so good..." the elder breathed out as Ji Yong released him and smiled, he liked the way Seung Hyun always complimented him over little things.

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm about to come..." Seung Hyun made him lie on his stomach on the couch, and grabbed the his hips to pull his ass up as Ji Yong squealed in excitation his face sinking into the cushion of the couch.

Ji Yong felt Seung Hyun kissing his back his hands brushing his skin lightly as he felt his boner poking on his thigh; the position alone was even so arousing he wondered how he haven’t come yet. He felt his palm rubbing his scrotum and stroking it lazily; the younger man closed his eyes thinking about how much he loved Seung Hyun’s touch on his body. He felt three fingers poking on his lips, asking for entrance and opened his mouth to lick on them; knowing what would happen next. He licked on it conscientiously, coating them with his saliva as Seung Hyun other hand was driving him crazy stroking his endlessly.

“Please hurry” Ji Yong breathed out when the man removed his fingers from his mouth. He felt Seung Hyun’s cock poking his thigh again; he was so close.

“I can't wait either...” replied Seung Hyun kissing his lower back before putting a finger at his entrance. “Ready?”

Ji Yong squirmed and nodded, moaning shamelessly as he felt his finger entering him slowly; he felt himself loosening around it quickly and Seung Hyun pushed the second finger on right after. He pushed deeper trying to find Ji Yong’s sweet spot to make him feel real good; the boy moaned and hummed in discomfort when he started moving them inside.

“I’ll find it soon” Seung Hyun whispered, planting few kissed on his back.

Ji Yong cried out, feeling his probing fingers grazing against his prostate; he squealed and panted heavily as he felt Seung Hyun's digging them into his soft walls. He couldn't help but moan again and again unable to pronounce any single words; he felt a third finger entering him and whimpered in pain but forgot about it when they brushed his sweet spot again.

“Hyung” Ji Yong feeling his orgasm building up in his lower stomach already as Seung Hyun kept stroking him. “Come…”

Seung Hyun understood right away, circling the base of Ji Yong’s cock between his thumb and index and stopped moving his finger to prevent him from coming.

“You’re so sensitive” Seung Hyun couldn’t take it anymore.

He pulled out his finger as Ji Yong groaned at the loss and glanced at him; he felt Seung Hyun’s hard cock lining with his entrance and arched his back to welcome him in. He couldn’t wait anymore.

“Please…” Ji Yong begged, sounding like he was about to cry.

“Did you dream about this?” Seung Hyun asked, trying to distract him from the pain as he entered him slowly; it went less smoothly than with lube but he couldn’t wait anymore.

“Yes” Ji Yong gasped at the burning sensation. “It weird how it hurts but it’s still amazingly good to feel you inside of me”

“You want me to come right away?” asked Seung Hyun kissing his back pushing in as slow as he could, trying not to go crazy at the tight warmness surrounding him. 

The elder didn’t dare to move once he was deep enough inside of him; they stayed like that for few minutes as he caressed Ji Yong’s waist and inner thighs to make him relax.

“Move” Ji Yong breathed out, clenching his fists tightly; in this position Seung Hyun was entering him even deeper than the first time they did it.

Seung Hyun started moving in and out as the boy moaned louder and louder as pleasure took place after the pain. The brown head called out Seung Hyun’s name gasping and releasing a little cry of pleasure when he felt the man grazing his prostate again. That insane pleasure he felt earlier when his fingers were thrusting inside of him was amazing, but this was nothing next to the feeling of his cock filling him.

Ji Yong felt like he was going to lose it, the feeling of Seung Hyun thrusting into him.

“Fuck” Seung Hyun cursed, he was panting so hard he had to stop to catch his breath. Ji Yong felt the elder pulling off and whimpered loudly in complaint. “What are you…”

Seung Hyun turned him on his back without a word and sat him on his lap, holding his hips to make him sit on his cock as Ji Yong moaned at the addictive sensation, he rolled his hips forward, holding his shoulders with all the strength he had left, loving how deep he could feel him.

“Aah I love you...” the elder breathed out with a smile, it looked so sincere that Ji Yong couldn't help but kiss his lips softly.

“I love you too” he replied.

His vision got blurry as he moved up and down on him, Seung Hyun kept moaning into their kisses, biting his tongue and lips, their saliva mixing together as their tongues played sloppily with their twin. 

“Seung Hyun” Ji Yong felt his own cock brushing on the other man’s stomach. “I’m coming”

“Me too”

Their bodies were glued together as Ji Yong came into both their chest crying out in a high pitched voice, pressing his forehead on Seung Hyun's shoulder as the latter came just after him.

He didn’t know if it was because he had craved for it for so long, or because he also felt happy that Seung Hyun shared his feelings; but he felt even better than the first time.


	11. Chapter 11

It was Friday night again, and Seung Hyun just came back from work exhausted, they were cuddling on the couch watching some variety show; Ji Yong rested on Seung Hyun as the latter lazily surrounded him with his arms. The younger one throw a glance at him looking at his boyfriend’s handsome face, he looked even more handsome now that the dark circles below his eyes faded away, it was barely believable. Ji Yong felt like he was falling for him deeper and deeper every time he discovered something about Seung Hyun, the elder seemed to let his barrier down around him and he even started to show that bubbly and playful side of him that made his heart flutter even more. 

Seung Hyun spotted his phone vibrating on the coffee table and stopped Ji Yong who was about to grab it.

“It’s Seung Ri don't answer” whispered the man as Ji Yong nodded and put his head back on Seung Hyun's shoulder.

Barely few seconds after that, they could hear loud knock at the front door.

“Come in” Seung Hyun shouted, adjusting his position keep his arm around Ji Yong's shoulder.

Seung Ri bursted in with his usual confidence, but this time he was followed by Chae Rin who bowed awkwardly at Seung Hyun when he spotted her. 

It was an unusual sight to see them together in the bright day light.

Seung Hyun smiled at the girl who was still standing up next to the cough as Seung Ri was already sitting on his usual spot next to Ji Yong.

“Long time no see Chae Rin, have a sit”

Chae Rin pushed Seung Ri to sit between him and Ji Yong and turned to Ji Yong and Seung Hyun.

“So you're official now?” asked the girl unable to conceal the sparks in her eyes. “Seung Hyun oppa is really dating again?”

“I guess” replied the elder sighed; he forgot that Chae Rin was exactly the same as Seung Ri. “What about you two?”

“We're doing well thank you” Seung Ri and Chae Rin replied together as Ji Yong and Seung Hyun looked at each other with a grin.

“How was Jeju Island?” asked Ji Yong with a smirk, noticing that the girl blushed slightly but her face remained expressionless as Seung Ri squinted.

“We had such a romantic trip, the view from our hotel room was beautiful” replied Seung Ri acting to annoy his hyung a little more. “We had a great time watching the sunset, isn’t it my pretty Chae chae?”

“Yeah… Riri booked the best room for us and brought me to nice restaurants I've never been this happy” continued Chae Rin with a cheesy smile, hugging the man’s arm as Ji Yong understood right away that they actually were teasing Seung Hyun because the latter really hated this kind of corny things. “We even had a Jacuzzi”

“Chae Chae was like a little girl” Seung Ri smiling at the memory. “She’s so cute”

Ji Yong felt Seung Hyun’s glare on Seung Ri as he started to laugh out loud, banging his palms against his thighs.

“First you yell at me on the phone and now you're displaying your cheesy romance to my eyes, you became a bit too shameless” Seung Hyun warned.

“Didn’t I do a good job?” Seung Ri asked pouting and turned to Ji Yong. “Hyung, you were the one asking me to call him in the very first place”

“I never told you to yell at him”

Chae Rin laughed as Seung Ri crossed his arms on his chest pouting like a child.

“When did you become so biased? Ji Yong hyung you're one lucky boy” the boy chuckled as Seung Hyun sighed deeply, and mumbled an almost inaudible curse. "But it's okay I have my sweet Chae Chae"

Seung Ri hugged Chae Rin as she rolled her eyes, Ji Yong looked at them with a smile thinking that they really suited each other perfectly before glancing at Seung Hyun, wondering if people would think the same when they see them together as the elder stroked his hair gently. Chae Rin was looking at them when he glanced back to the love birds who were now holding hands. It was so rare to see them together like this, they both seemed so comfortable, dropping their usual acting, probably because of how close they were to Seung Hyun and Ji Yong was happy because it felt like he was getting accepted into their little gang.

“By the way, you turned out possessive” Seung Ri laughed, pointing at the red marks on Ji Yong's neck; actually Seung Hyun had lots of them as well but he just avoided parts of his body that could be seen.

“What do you mean?” Seung Hyun glared at him. “I’m not”

“I guess you’re not possessive then” Ji Yong smirked, trying to help his boyfriend out. 

Chae Rin rubbed her neck and smiled.

“Because we've been together for a long time there's no need for that anymore”

“The girls all knew that you were together anyway” replied Ji Yong, making them laugh.

“Talking about the girls, they keep asking about you” commented Seung Ri with a sigh. “They sent so many texts but I didn't know what to tell them”

“I don't have a phone number for now but I should at least reply on kakao talk...” Ji Yong was surprised they even contacted Seung Ri to ask about him and thought that he should keep in touch with them finally. “Were they worried?”

“Since you disappeared the same night we had to escape, they wondered if you were involved...” Chae Rin bit the inside of her cheeks when she realised what she said.

“Escaped? Is that why you went to Jeju Island and abroad suddenly?" Ji Yong asked, resting his chin on Seung Hyun's arm that was now wrapped around his neck.

“What happened? Did you get involved with bad people again?” Seung Hyun frowned, he knew that Chae Rin wouldn’t run away if she didn't have a good reason so he couldn't help but worry because he knew that Seung Ri was fearless and got involved with dangerous people in the past, but Chae Rin wasn't like them, she was from a wealthy family like Ji Yong but she somehow got involved with them at some point.

Ji Yong stayed silent, watching the situation because he couldn’t understand what they were talking about; he knew that he had yet to lean everything about his friends' past. He never thought about it before, but how orphans like the two Seung Hyuns were able to own a home, car, branded clothes and particularly Seung Ri who didn't even work. He always had thought that Seung Ri was a rich brat just like him before he told him about being an orphan.

“What did you do this time?” Seung Hyun sighed deeply. “Dae Sung isn’t selling stuff again isn’t it? I don’t want to have problems at the restaurant”

“Dae Sung is out of the game don’t worry” Chae Rin tried to sound reassuring but she still seemed a bit nervous to talk about that. “It's nothing much actually... It's about my debt... Min Ji and Seung Hoon, I don't know if you heard about them, they disappeared with the money I was supposed to pay back...” she bit her bottom lip. “Bom texted me that night and told me to take Seung Ri and hide for a while so I just did as told”

“Your debt? Don't tell me you hid because of Dong Wook hyung and this other someone?” Seung Hyun mumbled, face-palming when he understood that he was right seeing their expression.

“This is why I didn’t want to ask you to help hyung” explained Seung Ri. “But we didn't do anything wrong we got scammed by those two…”

“They are the dancers from last time isn’t it?” asked Ji Yong, trying to recall the situation because he felt confused at the moment.

“Yes”

“I can’t do anything against Dong Wook hyung thought…” Seung Hyun sighed and crossed his legs. “Especially if it's about money”

Ji Yong looked at the elder's expression, he looked like he wanted to help her. He wondered why Seung Ri and Chae Rin always acted like they couldn't stand each others in public, when they obviously were this close. They seemed to have many secrets, and he was confused and curious about the whole story at this moment.

“How much do you need?”

Both Seung Ri and Ji Yong turned to Seung Hyun puzzled.

“Hyung asked me to run a business with him in the US but I said no so.. I'll negotiate with him about the restaurant and see if I can buy it so I can pay an extra to take care of your debt as well” the elder continued, thinking carefully; he always had wanted to buy the restaurant anyway, and he knew that Dong Wook didn't have any interest in it anymore since he left to the US.

“How much money do you have left?” asked Seung Ri in disbelief.

“Quite a lot, I’m not spending it in alcohol and luxurious hotels like you” he oldest rolled his eyes. “I wanted to keep it for something special”

Ji Yong wondered which money they were talking about but didn’t dare to ask because he felt out of the conversation for now.

“I don’t mean that I’ll will spend it to save your ass stupid Lee Chae Rin” Seung Hyun pointed her with the remote and sighed. “I wanted to buy to restaurant anyway and you better pay me back”

Chae Rin smiled widely, obviously reassured that Seung Hyun will help her; Dong Wook wasn’t a mean person but when it came to money he wasn't the same person. Seung Ri seemed more relaxed as well, although Seung Hyun still had to convince Dong Wook.

“Thank you oppa” whispered the girl.

“You kids will never grow up, what would you do without me?” Seung Hyun added with a smile pointing at Seung Hyun and Chae Rin who grinned back.

“You're the best hyung” replied Seung Hyun with a wink. 

“Yup the best” Chae Rin agreed.

 

~~

 

Chae Rin and Seung Ri finally left around 4am; they chatted a lot and Ji Yong felt really happy because he learnt a lot about Seung Hyun’s life before they got to meet. How he met Seung Ri, how he met Chae Rin, how he managed to buy this house and to work in one of the most famous restaurant of Seoul.

Ji Yong felt really naive and innocent next to his friends and boyfriend who managed to earn money easily from young age, when the only thing he was good at was living off others. 

Seung Hyun dragged him to bed. As he lied next to him on the bed, he felt his cold hands making their way under his shirt but he stopped them.

“Just sleep you have to get up in few hours” Ji Yong yawned and heard the man sigh in frustration behind him before, pulling the younger closer against his chest.

Ji Yong liked to feel Seung Hyun's warmth against him, he could stay all day and all night glued to him like a limpet to a rock; his body, his voice, his touch, his lame jokes, his cooking, his laugh, his precious smile and cute dimples everything in him was so attractive. He felt his heart tightening every time he had to go to work. Of course, he knew that he couldn’t always be with him, and that he felt like that because they were “official” for barely few days; he wondered if he would ever get tired of Seung Hyun one day, or if the elder would be the first one to get tired of him.

“Goodnight my love” Ji Yong heard the man whisper in his ear and grinned, pleasantly surprised.

"Goodnight..."

Seung Hyun turned off the light and chuckled in embarrassment, hugging Ji Yong tighter against him.

"Something's wrong with me" he mumbled, making his boyfriend laugh once again. “Even my thoughts are becoming cheesy”


	12. Chapter 12

Seung Hyun just entered in high school and was really happy to see his precious Dara more often; he just started a diet and felt really frustrated about everything. Dara seemed to care more about her other friends than him, but he wasn't really worried about that because she promised that she would always stay with him anyway. She told him to get friends on his own, but he didn't like other people much, and it was hard for him to befriend them because his classmates were immature and stupid, he wasn't really bothered by them calling him fat, but when they started talking about him not having a family he had felt hurt by their words.

During the lunch time, he went out to smoke a cigarette and started wondering about how Seung Ri was doing. He was worrying a lot about him these days, because he knew that the boy started to befriend some bad people, and always came back to the orphanage with expensive phones or brand new clothes. When Seung Hyun would ask where he got it, the youngest would ever answer that a nice hyung gave it to him.

Seung Hyun often wondered who was this hyung Seung Ri often talked about, and why someone would be kind with some an orphan like him?

 

~~

 

Barely few weeks later, Seung Hyun was eating ice cream with Dara on their way home when he got a call from Seung Ri. His voice was shaking, and he asked him for help. Turned out that Seung Ri started doing errands for a gang and often got into fights because of his big mouth, and starting that day he started calling Seung Hyun for help every time.

Seung Hyun soon found out about who was this hyung Seung Ri was always talking about: the famous Choi company only son’s: Choi Dong Wook.

“I know you’re an orphan like Seung Ri, he told me about you” Dong Wook told him one day he won another fight. “I'm very interested by your skills”

“I just came here to help Seung Ri” Seung Hyun replied dryly. “I don’t want to have problems”

Dong Wook laughed and patted the younger man's shoulder; smiling almost fatherly to him although he was barely older than they were.

“Seung Ri is troublesome isn't it?” the elder spoke, his eyes planted on Seung Hyun. “He was born for this kind of business, he would do anything for money and he is fearless”

“What did he do to get all those expensive things he brought back?” Seung Hyun frowned deeply. “Was it dangerous?”

“Well, it wouldn't be too dangerous normally but it seems that he is also skilled at getting into troubles” Dong Wook laughed slightly as the younger couldn't help but sigh, knowing that Seung Ri always had been like this even with their brothers et and sisters at the orphanage. “I know you care for him”

Seung Hyun nodded, wondering what this hyung was going to propose him; half knowing he’d ask him again to join his gang and he knew he couldn’t refuse because he couldn’t let Seung Ri put himself into dangerous situations again.

“I want you to work for me”.

That’s how Seung Hyun got into the business.

 

~~

 

“Hyung, I've always wondered why you’re running this business” Seung Hyun asked him one day as they were resting into Dong Wook living room. “Since you’re so rich already”

“I don’t care about money” the older replied. “It’s entertaining”

“What’s so entertaining about sending students risk their lives to make business with some weird people for money you don’t even need?”

“Maybe I don’t need this money” Dong Wook replied calmly, smiling at Seung Hyun. “But those kids need it, isn’t it?”

It had been almost three whole years since he started working for Dong Wook; he earned a lot of money and left the orphanage to rent a small apartment for him and Seung Ri. He was about to graduate high school, but he still skipped most of his classes, too busy working for Dong Wook.

Dara never asked anything about this money or how he got it, but he was happy she agreed to stay with him as his girlfriend. He remembered seeing her chatting happily with a cute younger guy before and thought she was cheating on him, but in the end it was fine if she ended up coming back to him. He knew deep inside that she didn’t like him; she just stayed by his sides because she had promised him, and now that he was seen by the others as cool and handsome she didn't mind staying with him.

“I heard you’re pretty popular at school” Dong Wook laughed at the boy who lightened a new cigarette.

“My girlfriend says that I turned handsome” replied Seung Hyun with a shrug, he never really cared about other girls so he didn't really notice how they were acting around him, but he did feel their stares. “I don’t really care”

“People are scary isn’t it?” he smiled bitterly. “I bet your girlfriend is all cute around you now”

“It’s funny when I remember she used to ignore me few months ago” Seung Hyun answered rolling his eyes. He was acting like he didn't care, but he was relieved to have her by his sides, and ever since they started having sex it really felt like they became a real couple. “Seung Ri really enjoys being popular, thought”

They both laughed and Dong Wook poured some beer into Seung Hyun’s glass; although Seung Hyun was working for him; they both grew close through the years and Dong Wook considered him part of his family at this point.

“Talking about Seung Ri… I heard he flirted with Chae Rin?” asked the oldest suddenly turning serious. “You know he got me involved with someone too big even for me, and I had to give her a big amount of money to help her escape”

“Yes I know about it” answered Seung Hyun, nodding with a serious expression, he never saw Seung Ri act the way he did around a girl before. “They said that they hated each other”

“I know” Dong Wook laughed. “I think she doesn’t want her fiancé to know about little Seung Hyun”

“Does that mean he’s still watching her?” asked Seung Hyun squinting. “I heard that Bom noona is working for him now...”

“He wants to go back to the US and take Bommie with him” the oldest sighed, before drinking a long sip of his beer. “But Chae Rin humiliated him and I don't think he'll let her get away with it”

“Isn't this dangerous for you? What if he finds out about you giving her money to escape?” Seung Hyun was a bit worried.

“It is” Dong Wook crossed his legs, his expression became serious. “He’s selling guns, I don’t want to get involved with him”

“That’s right selling stolen goods is so much better” Seung Hyun sarcastically replied, rolling his eyes. “Even more when it’s involving underage students”

Dong Wook laughed slightly. 

“You know that I'm not a good person”

“I'm sorry Seung Ri brought you troubles once again” mumbled Seung Hyun, he didn’t care about all those business stuff, he only wanted his friends to be safe.

“It's okay he won't find out” the man grinned slightly and patted the younger man’s cheek. “But I promised you I’d get you a real job when I’ll be over with this”

“Yes”

 “And I guess you both saved the money I gave you” added the man still grinning.

“Yes”

“I’ll just ask you and Seung Ri to watch over Chae Rin for me” the man smiled frankly. “And to make sure she gives my money back when the time will come”

Seung Hyun nodded and smiled back at him; he was a nice hyung but he believed that money should be earned. He helped Chae Rin out of pity but he knew he’d make her work to pay him back; because everything has a cost in life.

 

~~

 

Seung Hyun woke up, he didn't dream about the past in so long.

Ji Yong wasn’t in bed anymore; and he thought that it was weird since the boy would always sleep until noon. He stretched and pouted, he grew used to wake up hugging his boyfriend, and asking for his morning kiss to give him the motivation to get up and go to work. He sat and thought about the memories of his high school days; those times seemed so far but he still remembered everything so vividly.

He was happy Ji Yong reacted well after hearing about his past; he wasn’t really proud about it, but he never regretted doing all the things he did. He wondered what he would have became without the money he earned back then; he wouldn’t have a job, maybe he’d still be this fat orphan boy that nobody liked.

Maybe he never would have get to meet Ji Yong.

At that thought he pouted, he wanted to see him badly and proceeded to look for him around the house.

He finally found the boy in the kitchen as the younger was trying to cook something for breakfast; Seung Hyun laughed at the sight and hugged his pouting sweetheart who was carrying a pan full of burned veggies. The elder kissed his pouting lips; he was already late for work but he didn’t care because Ji Yong was too cute and he had to try his food even if it seemed like a disaster.

“What were you trying to cook?”

“I don’t really know” Ji Yong replied with a smile putting the pan on the kitchen's counter as Seung Hyun kissed his neck. “I was just trying to look cool”

“You're so cute” the elder smiled at him as Ji Yong kissed his lips with a little giggle. Seung Hyun realised how embarrassing and cheesy he was around his boyfriend, but it felt so right. 

He didn't want to go to work anymore, he’d rather go back to bed and cuddle with him all day.

“I’ll eat quickly and get ready for work I’m already late” announced Seung Hyun sitting at the table, waiting for food.

 

~~

 

Chae Rin was so thankful. 

To Seung Ri firstly, for falling in love with her and risking it all to save her from an arranged marriage. To Dong Wook as well, for lending her enough money to escape and leave her family behind. And also to Seung Hyun who always had been like a big brother to her. 

She knew she was part of their little family, but she couldn't help but feel thankful whenever they helped her.

Her and Seung Ri had been together for such a long time it felt so comfortable around him. She had been working for Dong Wook all this time, but she would never lean, and she knew that she shouldn’t have trusted those two dancers with such a precious task, but unlike Seung Ri she wasn't made to live in this world she trusted people way too easily.

She sincerely wished that Dong Wook would accept Seung Hyun buying the restaurant and giving extra money to pay back for her. She knew it wouldn't settle everything, but if she could at least keep Dong Wook's support to shield her from that person, she wanted to tell the whole word that Seung Ri was hers.

“Morning sunshine” called a sleepy voice next to her as she smiled at its owner.

“Morning”

She watched him getting up and grab some clothes before heading to the shower without even looking at her; they were so used to wake up next to each other after all these years that it wouldn't have changed anything if they got married at this point.

When they both showered, they gathered in the kitchen to eat some leftover fried chicken.

That evening they spent with Ji Yong and Seung Hyun was so good, remembering about their past when they were selling stolen stuff around the city, acting like they were the kings of the world. It felt so nostalgic.

“Do you think that Mark still want to get his revenge on you?” she was surprised to hear Seung Ri ask, because she knew he cared but he never really showed his worries even to her.

“Dong Wook oppa said that he’d take care of that” Chae Rin replied and really wished it to be true; if everything went well they both were free for real this time.

“If Seung Hyun pay back for us... it means that we won’t have to work for Dong Wook anymore?” asked Seung Ri suddenly with a wide smile.

“We won’t have to work ever again you mean” replied Chae Rin grinning back at him.

Seung Ri leaned closer to the girl and kissed her.

“We won’t have to hide ever again either”


	13. Chapter 13

Seung Hyun arrived at work almost an hour late and changed his clothes as quick as he could before going straight to the kitchen, not even talking time to eat some of the stuff Dae Sung prepared for the staff. He looked around the kitchen while washing his hands to check if everything was ready, and it seems that Dae Sung did his work very well.

“Hyung you’re here” the younger man greeted him when he entered the kitchen his usual smile on his face.

“You’re getting good at managing the kitchen alone” Seung Hyun replied smiling back to him. “I should let you do it more often”

Dae Sung laughed and throw a look behind him and bowed slightly with a polite smile as someone entered the kitchen.

“So you’re late for work?” asked the man he recognized immediately from his confident smile. “Long time no see Seung Hyun, I missed you”

“Dong Wook hyung!” Seung Hyun hugged the elder with a smile. “I'm not usually late...”

“It's because he started dating again” commented Dae Sung with a chuckle before the latter smacked his head.

Seung Hyun rolled his eyes and crossed his arms; he wasn’t ashamed of going out with Ji Yong but he’d rather keep it from the whole world to know. Dong Wook’s eyes widened and he cocked an eyebrow grinning a bit.

“A new girlfriend? Who's the lucky girl?” the man leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Lucky boy actually"

Dong Wook blinked, obviously surprised.

"You decided to try playing for the other team?"

“It’s not like that… It just happened” replied Seung Hyun blushing slightly.

“Just playing or...?”

"I really like him a lot"

"So you'll all serious, uh?" Dong Wook smirked as Seung Hyun sighed and rolled his eyes; he was the last person in the world he wanted to be teased by.

“I’m not trying to change the subject but I had something I wanted to ask you about” he pronounced, trying to sound assertive. “It’s about Chae Rin.”

Dong Wook jerked his chin towards the door, telling Dae Sung to leave them alone and waited to hear the sound of the kitchen’s door closing before starting to speak. They both knew that the “Chae Rin” subject was sensitive because they both had a diverging point of view. Seung Hyun promised Dong Wook to make Chae Rin pay his money back but now, seeing how hard she worked and how close she was from her goal after all those years collecting money before losing it all, he wanted to help her.

“I heard she got scammed that kid” whispered Dong Wook his expression growing serious. “Mark is in Korea too, he's petty enough to start a fight with us over this even after all these years”

“I guessed from what Seung Ri told me...” replied Seung Hyun lowering his voice. “As a big brother I have to help them once again"

Dong Wook sighed deeply; he seemed to hate seeing the younger man being so obstinate about helping Seung Ri out of his troubles, he sucked on his teeth and looked back at Seung Hyun with a serious look. “What will you do about it?”

“I will pay back for her” Seung Hyun declared. “But since you're involved with Mark these days, he would think that it's weird if I gave you money like this, this is why I thought about buying the restaurant"

The older man laughed slightly and pressed his hand on Seung Hyun’s shoulder. “You learned well”

Seung Hyun thought it was really hard to keep a poker face on in front of Dong Wook, he knew that as much as they cared for each others, the man could turn into a total different person when it comes to business matters but he didn't want to lose to him.

“Are you telling me you want to buy your freedom?” the man smirked. “Is that this new boyfriend of yours who put such ideas into your head?”

“I know well that you’ve been manipulating me from the start” Seung Hyun replied, slightly annoyed. “I really am grateful for everything you've done for us until now but I have to protect Seung Ri and Chae Rin from Mark and from you”

Dong Wook seemed disappointed.

“So this is how you thought of me all this time? I thought I was granted a spot in your little family by now”

“Hyung... Don't me wrong, you're family to me” Seung Hyun sighed heavily, he really loved Dong Wook as a brother, but he was scared of the world he was involved in. "I just want to be free"

“I guess you found someone else you want to take care of now” Dong Wook smiled as Seung Hyun thought about Ji Yong; he didn’t want him to get involved in all this, he had enough stuff to settle on his own. “I heard about a pretty blond boy waiting for you in front of the restaurant from the staff”

“Are they stalking me?” asked Seung Hyun with a laugh. “Yes, this is my boyfriend"

“Hyunnie.. You know I don't want to lose you” Dong Wook proposed watching carefully the younger man’s expression. “I can let you have half of the restaurant, so you don’t have to work for me anymore we’ll just be equals here”

Seung Hyun chuckled, even if he became his “associate” he still wouldn't be totally free, but he knew that if he paid back for Chae Rin; her and Seung Ri would be free at least.

“What about Mark?” asked the man, thinking deeply about it.

“I already promised Chae Rin that I’d take care of that”

“I want 70% of the restaurant then” Seung Hyun proposed with a little smile as Dong Wook smiled back amused.

“Let's settle on 50/50 hyunnie”

“Don't you think Mark would find it weird if I gave you this much money for half a restaurant?”

“I taught you well, I never thought you would use this against me one day”

Seung Hyun smiled as Dong Wook shook his hand.

"I'll prepare the papers and get back to you as soon as possible"

Dae Sung entered shyly the room with a little knock on the door, bowing awkwardly as the two other glanced at him.

“I’m sorry but costumers…”

“No problem we're done talking for now anyway” Dong Wook letting Seung Hyun’s hand go as the latter let a long and heavy sigh of relief leave his lungs.

He knew that Dong Wook would never really let him go, but he was glad he managed to buy Seung Ri and Chae Rin's freedom at least, and he didn’t know if owning the restaurant with him would change anything in the end, but as long as he wasn’t involved in his darker business anymore he was fine with it.

 

~~

 

Ji Yong was bored at home and decided to send a text to Seung Hyun even if he knew his boyfriend was probably too busy to reply him; but to his surprise his phone vibrated few minutes after.

_Dong Wook hyung came to the restaurant, I could talk to him_

Ji Yong smiled at the text and replied quickly.

_You really bought it?_

He couldn’t believe Seung Hyun could go this far to protect someone, and somehow it was so impressive that it made his heart flutter a bit.

_Hyung won't sell it to me… I'd only be an associate but I knew he wouldn’t let me go that easily. But at least the kids are safe now_

Ji Yong felt a bit jealous of this man who seemed to be really close to Seung Hyun; he guessed at the way his boyfriend talked about him it seemed that the older man was something like a mentor to him. Thanks to that person Seung Hyun could have a better life, even if he had to do regrettable things to achieve that. Ji Yong was scared that someone would take his boyfriend from him; now that he found Seung Hyun, he didn't care about his past or if the man still had secrets he wanted to hide from him, he wanted to stay with him no matter what.

Ji Yong hated to feel this weak and insecure, he just wanted Seung Hyun to come back home soon.

_You did well~ hurry back home after your shift_

He waited nervously for a reply, watching TV, his stomach flipping every time he checked his phone but Seung Hyun haven’t replied yet. Half an hour later he finally replied.

_Are you going to give me a reward? haha I can't wait to kiss your pretty face all over~_

The boy giggled; he liked it so much when Seung Hyun was being playful.

_You'll see when you'll get home!_

 

~~

 

Seung Hyun left work with a smile, knowing that Ji Yong would be waiting for him at home and that they were probably going to get naughty. He missed him already; he wanted to see him all the time. He loved him, he was now sure about it, and he wanted to wake up every morning with his cute boy into his arms; to smell his scent and feel his soft skin under his touch. Seung Hyun was thinking about him nonstop, he never felt that way before. Ji Yong was so needy and desperate for both affection and sex, he could have stayed in bed all day making love and it still wouldn't be enough, and Seung Hyun honestly loved that part of him. Because he liked to see him smile happily when they were together, but sometimes he loved even more to see Ji Yong's tortured expression when he'd tease him hard enough. 

It just was so intoxicating to feel this loved.

He reached home and, directly after removing his shoes, went to couch when his boyfriend was lying down with a smile, spreading his arms to ask for a hug. He lied above him and kiss his lips, moving to plant kisses everywhere on his cheeks, moving to his neck, devouring the skin behind his ear, his hands cupping his face as Ji Yong released few breathy moans, hugging him tightly.

“Do you know how much I love it when you're like this?” whispered Ji Yong, his eyes a bit hazy.

“Your texts made me horny” Seung Hyun said into the younger man’s ear biting on it slightly to ear Ji Yong moaning quietly in response. “It's dangerous, I think I'll start begging for a reward...”

Ji Yong chuckled and grasped Seung Hyun’s head to kiss him, the elder pushed his tongue inside his mouth, deepening the kiss. The younger man broke the kiss after few minutes, panting slightly, and rubbed his thigh against the elder's growing bulge with a little smirk.

“You’re doing it on purpose?” Seung Hyun asked between his teeth with a bitter smile.

The elder pulled away to sit, and grabbed his boyfriend by the arm to help him sit up as well as Ji Yong laughed, kissing his neck playfully.

Seung Hyun wondered who was needy for who now as Ji Yong proceeded to open his pants with an amused smile.


	14. Chapter 14

August 17th.

Seung Hyun promised Ji Yong he’d be home early that night; the younger was excited because he was wondering what his birthday present would be.

Ji Yong thought that having a sexy wild night with his boyfriend would be enough already, but he knew that it was the kind of gift he didn’t have to wait his birthday for. 

He wondered if Seung Hyun would go out of his way and be just a tiny bit romantic for that day.

He didn’t want to expect too much from his boyfriend since he already did so much for him those past weeks. Ji Yong often laughed at how cute Seung Hyun actually was when he was trying his best. The younger felt bad he couldn’t do much for Seung Hyun, he didn’t know what to do to; and every time he’d ask him, he’d reply that it was fine the way it was.

Ji Yong knew that Seung Hyun liked to take care of people; just like he did with Seung Ri, Chae Rin or even Dae Sung his assistant, or _sidekick_ as he often called him; and that he didn’t mind taking care of him too but still, he didn’t want to become a burden.

Ji Yong was feeling restless as midnight was approaching, he wondered what Seung Hyun was doing. He wanted to see him and to see how his boyfriend would surprise him this time; he couldn’t help but let his mind wandering on what should happen next. Seung Hyun took a day off the next day just for him, so he couldn't help but let his imagination run wild as he waited. 

It was almost midnight when Ji Yong, who was currently checking himself in the bathroom’s mirror, heard the front door opening on his beloved boyfriend. He ran to him and was greeted by his tired but happy smile; the younger directly hugged him, his head finding its usual spot on the elder’s neck.

“You missed me?” Seung Hyun laughed grabbing his boyfriend’s waist. “What time is it? I’m not late?”

“No you still have…” Ji Yong got back and checked on Seung Hyun’s watch. “Barely few minutes”

“Are you excited?” whispered Seung Hyun into his ear, pulling him back closer.

“I am” Ji Yong giggled slightly, rubbing Seung Hyun’s nose with his own.

Seung Hyun smiled, but deep inside he was nervous because what he planned to do for Ji Yong’s birthday seemed a good idea at first when Daesung and Seungri explained the plan to him, but more he thought about it, more it was embarrassing him. He truly hated this kind of stuff usually, but he knew Ji Yong liked those kind of event, and he would have done anything just to see him smile happily. The elder sighed, truly worried that his gift would be a fail; he felt like a one of those cheesy characters in those dramas he disliked so much, but he couldn’t help it. Being in love was scary sometimes.

He grabbed Ji Yong by the arm gently to drag him to the bedroom. 

“Seat here” he ordered as Ji Yong obeyed, his eyes following every of his boyfriend out of the room, a smile plastered on his pretty face. The man couldn't help but notice that his boyfriend looked especially good that night, his hair were nicely styled, and he smelled like the expensive shampoo that Seung Hyun liked so much on him.

Seung Hyun put delicately the last piece of strawberry on the cake before checking on his watch with a sigh of relief; 11.58.

He walked to the bedroom and took a deep breath as he opened the door, and looked at Ji Yong who hadn’t move an inch, still smiling like a child on Christmas day.

“Are you ready?” Seung Hyun cheered, grabbing something in his wardrobe.

“Yes” the boy beamed, clapping happily.

Ji Yong just had the time to face the man that he found himself unable to see anything; Seung Hyun blind folded him. He shivered at the sensation of his boyfriend’s hands caressing his face before he guided him to the kitchen.

“Happy birthday” whispered Seung Hyun into Ji Yong’s ear, back hugging him and planting few kisses into his neck.

“Thank you” Ji Yong whispered, tensing a little under his tickling kisses.

“This is so damn cheesy” Seung Hyun mumbled, making his boyfriend laughs slightly.

The man finally released Ji Yong’s eyes and the latter spotted the cake with his name wrote on it and few candles lightened. He noticed a little box next to the cake and wondered if this was his present; he smiled happily and kissed his boyfriend because he was so thankful for this. Usually, he wouldn’t really care about his birthday because his family forgot about it almost every year, and it always had been nothing but another excuse to get wasted, until today.

“Thank you so much for everything” Ji Yong felt like crying. “You’re spoiling me rotten.”

“Don’t say that” Seung Hyun kissed him again.

Ji Yong felt so emotional he couldn't stop a tear from leaving his eye, Seung Hyun wiped it away as it ran on down his cheek, and pinched the younger’s cheeks.

“Blow your candles before it ruins the cake” the elder commented. Ji Yong nodded again and joined his hands to make a wish before blowing his candles successfully; he turned to Seung Hyun with a smile.

The elder felt nervous because now was the moment he was going to open his gift and truthfully, Seung Hyun only wanted to hide inside a hole. He sighed and took the box on the table to give it to Ji Yong; the boy grabbed it with a smile and started to rip the paper open, and opened the little black box.

Ji Yong let out a little surprised gasp when he noticed what was inside of the box: couple rings. He let out a cry and smiled in pure bliss at the sight; Seung Hyun seemed to be completely embarrassed at the moment and looked away his lips pressed together tightly.

“That’s…” Ji Yong couldn’t even finish his sentence feeling too moved by the gift; even if it was the most surprising thing he could have expected from Seung Hyun, he had secretly been wishing for it.

“You know I don't usually like these things but…” Seung Hyun voiced out quickly, blushing cutely. “I wanted you to know that I don't mind people knowing about us being together”

Ji Yong didn’t even know what to answer he felt too happy to say anything; he felt like crying once again and Seung Hyun looked at him worryingly. “You don’t like it?”

“You're stupid” Ji Yong slapped his arm and hugged the man forcefully. “This is the best”

Seung Hyun smiled; proud of himself for having such a good idea; he rubbed Ji Yong’s back and kissed the top of his head.

“I'm terrible at talking about my feelings but I'm even worse at hiding them...” the elder man hearing his boyfriend quiet sobs against his chest. He pulled back and picked one of the silver rings in the box to put it on Ji Yong’s finger; he smiled widely looking at it. “I made you suffer because of that”

“I love you so much” Seung Hyun added, grabbing Ji Yong’s hand to intertwine their fingers. “I can’t stop thinking about you and sometimes it’s driving me crazy... I never felt this way before...”

Ji Yong didn’t expect such a sudden declaration in top of all this; Seung Hyun wanted to please him and he put so much efforts on it that Ji Yong just wanted to cry because he felt so happy and thankful.

“I love you too” Ji Yong finally replied, tears of joy rolling on his cheeks. “You're giving me so much and I feel sorry I only have my love to give you in return”

"It's already good enough to have you here" Seung Hyun smiled and kissed his temple; the younger picked the second ring to put it on his boyfriend’s finger before putting the box back on the table delicately.

"I want to stay with you as long as I can" Ji Yong chuckled pecking his boyfriend's lips.

“Let’s eat the cake now” Seung Hyun pronounced with a childish smile as Ji Yong chuckled at his cuteness.

They ate few pieces of the cake and chatted happily around a bottle of champagne.

“This is so embarrassing” Seung Hyun sighed thinking about all the cheesiness of this evening.

“I like seeing your cute side” Ji Yong chuckled, his mind a bit fuzzy and his face a bit flushed because of the alcohol.

“I should show it to your more often” replied the older smiling back and leaning closer to put his hand above his boyfriend's on his thigh.

Ji Yong grinned and grabbed Seung Hyun’s collar to kiss him; he tasted chocolate, champagne and cigarette in his mouth. He liked to kiss him, just the mere touch of his lips over his made him unable to articulate any proper thought, he liked the fact he was special to him, as their kisses were growing into something steamier, he started to crave for more and more.

“Make love to me” Ji Yong spoke, he didn't know himself if he was demanding or begging him at this moment.

Seung Hyun kissed him, his hand pressing Ji Yong's thigh teasingly as his other one grabbed his boyfriend's arm to pull him closer, and made him sit on his laps, wrapping his arms around his waist to prevent him from slipping away.

“Here?” asked the elder with a playful smirk.

“Not on the floor again my back still hurt” complained Ji Yong with a cute whining noise, his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

Seung Hyun got up, holding on Ji Yong firmly as the latter crossed his legs on his back. Seung Hyun tried to make his way out of the kitchen without tripping as Ji Yong suddenly stopped him. 

“Hyung I have an idea” the man breathed out.

“What is it?” Ji Yong bit on his bottom lip and blushed a bit, but his smile got even wider. “Can you.. put the blindfold back on?”


	15. Chapter 15

As he installed the blindfold back on Ji Yong’s eyes, the younger giggled aroused by the kinky outfit; Seung Hyun noticed the cake and had an idea. He went to the bedroom and put Ji Yong on the bed before kissing him.

“Take off your clothes” he couldn’t hide how aroused he felt at this moment; he ran back into the kitchen to grab something in the fridge.

Ji Yong obeyed and started to take off his shirt, careful not to remove the blindfold accidentally; he heard his boyfriend sit on the bed next to him and could almost feel his stare as he started to take off his pants revealing the skin of his thighs; he couldn’t only guess that Seung Hyun was next to him and it felt so arousing trying to use his other senses to guess what he was about to do. He felt a finger caressing his chest and lowering slowly to tummy as he moaned slightly, asking for more.

Seung Hyun rubbed his neck and kissed his cheek as Ji Yong kicked his pants and underwear off.

“Open your mouth” Seung Hyun whispered. Ji Yong obeyed again, shivering, and felt a finger coated with something sweet on his tongue; he recognized the taste, whipped cream.

Seung Hyun picked a strawberry and coated it with cream before pushing it into Ji Yong’s mouth sensually; the sight was pure bliss to him, the man looked so perfect naked, blindfolded and his mouth full of fruits. He never thought something like this would have been so arousing.

“It’s good isn’t it?” asked the elder feeling his boner waking up inside of his pants as Ji Yong was half hard already. He slid his tongue inside of the younger man’s mouth tasting the sweet mix in it.

Ji Yong hummed and put an arm around Seung Hyun’s neck, caressing his invading tongue with his own; he felt his lover’s hand ghosting his skin and hummed again sucking on his tongue.

Seung Hyun smirked again and soaked his finger with the cream as their lips parted; Ji Yong’s breathe started to hitch as he felt his boyfriend installing himself between his legs spreading them slowly. He caressed the younger’s lips with his cream coated finger licking it away sensually as the boy moaned lightly calling his name in a breath.

They both moaned as their body collided, Ji Yong felt the material of Seung Hyun’s shirt brushing his chest as the elder placed his thighs firmly against his hips, his fingers sinking into his skin. The younger man reached for Seung Hyun's face, cupping it gently; he felt the elder’s warm skin against his fingertip and moved his hand to his nape to pull him closer. Seung Hyun chuckled, completely lying down on top of Ji Yong who nudged his nose against his skin, deposing sweet little kissed everywhere he could reach. He loved the light smell of food which lingered on his skin, mixing up with his own musk when he’d be back from work.

Seung Hyun pulled away, ignoring the younger’s whine. 

For a moment he didn't know what was happening as he felt a creamy substance being spread over his hardening nipples. Ji Yong squealed at the feeling of his boyfriend’s tongue licking the sweet cream off, catching the little bundle of flesh mercilessly between his teeth, one of his hands made its way to the younger’s crotch, stroking it to full hardness making the boy moan loudly.

It was surprisingly different not being able to see anything. He focused on the pleasure, and the thrill of not knowing where Seung Hyun would touch him next, and it felt so good he could only thank himself for this idea. His body was even more sensitive than it usually was, he kept shuddering and moaning out loud at the slightest brush on his skin. A little cry escaped him as he felt the elder’s fingers wrapping tightly around his member as he lowered slowly to kiss his groin and leave few hickeys on his inner thighs.

Ji Yong's back arched from pleasure to the point it started to hurt. He begged him to continue when he felt Seung Hyun’s tongue teasing the head of his cock with a little laugh. The elder finally took the member into his mouth sucking on it hard. He was really good at this.

Seung Hyun released him for a moment. 

"I'm grabbing the lube don't worry" he whispered, stroking his tummy gently. 

The elder went back to his spot, pushing Ji Yong's legs open wider as the younger clenched his fists around the sheets with a long satisfied sigh as Seung Hyun closed his lips around him once again, the warmth of his mouth around his cock felt so good. He started panting hard, feeling lube coated fingers against the rim of his entrance, he held his breath in expectation.

Seung Hyun pushed a first finger in, hollowing his cheeks to suck him harder. Ji Yong was already too far gone in the pleasure, his mouth was wide open as he felt his orgasm building up inside his lower stomach.

“Hyun!” cried out Ji Yong as the finger inside of him kept brushing his prostate. “Arf please stop I’m going to come...”

The elder released him but instead of removing his finger he added a second, and a third one inside; Ji Yong bit on his bottom lips harshly, throwing his head back his whole body tensed up. Seung Hyun grabbed a strawberry to put it inside his mouth, leaning above Ji Yong to share the fruit with him, rubbing against his lips, his fingers curling inside of him.

Ji Yong wasn't sure he was going to last long if Seung Hyun kept teasing him like this. He felt Seung Hyun pushing the strawberry inside his mouth with his tongue, and grabbed a fistful of his hair to pull him even closer as he chewed on the sour fruit before letting Seung Hyun slid his tongue back into his mouth, his heart skipped a few beats as he heard his boyfriend moaning quietly against his mouth, his fingers slipping out of his hole.

He whimpered slightly, he wanted him so badly.

“Please remove your clothes and give it to me...” Ji Yong breathed out urgently between two heated kisses, a stream of drool escaping the corner of his mouth. 

Seung Hyun obeyed immediately, removing his clothes as fast as he could. He looked down at his boyfriend's body laid on the bed; the black blindfold tied up around his face hid his eyes and the upper part of his nose; his brown hair partly caught on the fabric was slightly wet with sweat, his whole body was glowing, as if he had burning fever.

“Please hurry” Ji Yong begged in a moaning voice, unable to catch his breath.

Ji Yong spread his legs as Seung Hyun knelt on the bed between them.

Finally he pushed himself inside, his breath hitching at the feeling.

Moans filled the room.

Ji Yong enjoyed every second of it, but he somehow missed the loving way Seung Hyun looked at him when they're having sex; he thought that he must have been happy Ji Yong had this blindfold on at this moment so that he wouldn’t get embarrassed to cross his loving gaze.

Seung Hyun started to lose control over his body and would thrust powerfully into him as Ji Yong was holding his legs to keep them as spread as he could allowing him to reach deeper and deeper inside of him. He felt about to come once again, but he held it in because he didn't want it to end just yet.

“Ji…” breathed out Seung Hyun kissing his boyfriend's flushed cheeks as he pulled off to change their position, Ji Yong complained loudly but the elder ignored it and sat on the bed before pulling the boy against him. “Ride me” the older man helped him sit on his lap and lied down on his elbows panting slightly, his gaze focused on Ji Yong as the latter lined his member with his entrance, guided by Seung Hyun's hand on his hips.

They both hissed as the boy lowered himself on Seung Hyun’s length, feeling the cock entering him even deeper than before. He rolled his hips sighing as the elder lied down completely on the bed his mind blown; Ji Yong moved by himself holding both Seung Hyun's hands to support himself.

“This is so good” articulated the younger licking on his lips.

“I’ll take off the blindfold” Seung Hyun pronounced, his voice ever huskier than usual, Ji Yong moved faster trying the right angle; the elder undid the blindfold which hanged loosely around Ji Yong neck.

The younger squinted, a bit brightened by the light in the room and took a glance at his boyfriend’s body underneath him, reaching for his hand once again squeezing them into his. They both smiled as their glance crossed Seung Hyun sat to kiss him. Ji Yong turned around to pick the whipped cream filled box his breath hitching as Seung Hyun moved his hips.

“Stick your tongue out” Ji Yong breathed out with a smug smile, soaking his finger in the sweet white cream as the elder did as told.

He deposited a nice amount on the top of his tongue, Seung Hyun closed his teeth around his finger, sucking on his finger as he started to thrust up, making his boyfriend moan, a bit surprised. 

“Keep going..” he begged his eyes half closed as he pushed down on his cock to match with his move.

He felt like coming again. Seung Hyun was twitching like crazy inside of him, he finally released his finger he was nibbling on, and pinned Ji Yong on his back again. The elder was roughly ramming in and out of him as the younger reached his climax stoking himself hard as he came all over their chest. Seung Hyun gasped loudly as Ji Yong's walls twitched around him, and came as well inside of Ji Yong without being able to pull off. 

They both were still panting heavily as Seung Hyun pulled out of him.

“Did you like this kinky side of me?” Ji Yong smiled.

Seung Hyun smiled back at him and untied the black cloth around Ji Yong’s neck.

“I just thought about a better present than those couple rings” Seung Hyun suddenly, leaning away slightly to look at his boyfriend in the eyes.

“What is it? I might get it for your birthday” asked Ji Yong as the man pulled both his wrist together above his head with a little grin. 

“Handcuffs” he whispered into his ear. Ji Yong giggled quietly as his imagination ran wild.

“I love you” cooed the younger smiling brightly.

“What to do? My boyfriend is so kinky, telling me I love you after I tell him that I want to tie him up and fuck him” Seung Hyun pouting cutely as Ji Yong started laughing out loud.

“What to do? My boyfriend is such a weirdo but I love it” Ji Yong grinned even wider.

“I love you too” Seung Hyun rested his head against his boyfriend’s neck, stroking his hair lovingly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than usual... Actually, I lost the original chapter that I wrote 5 years ago so I didn't post for a (very long ;;) while but finally I decided to write it again and to post the rest of the story !

To celebrate Ji Yong’s birthday, Seung Hyun and him had planned to hang out in Gangnam with Seung Ri and Chae Rin. 

Ji Yong had spent half of the day trying to choose the right outfit, claiming that Seung Hyun was no help because he kept saying that everything suited him. Well, it was the truth. To Seung Hyun, whatever Ji Yong would wear, he would still be the most beautiful person alive in his eyes.

After a while they were finally ready to go.

“Hyung you should wear colors for a change” Ji Yong complained, tugging on the sleeve of Seung Hyun’s old white shirt. 

Seung Hyun never has taken the time to go shopping for clothes. He didn’t even like to go out in the first place so he never had felt the need to own pretty clothes anyway. The only thing he had been thinking about these past few years was to work hard and earn enough money to provide for the family he had wanted to have with Sandara. 

This only seemed like silly dream to him now.

“Whatever. I work all the time so I don’t have time for flashy clothes” he replied, grabbing Ji Yong’s hand. The latter grinned as Seung Hyun intertwined their fingers tightly. “Aren’t I handsome enough already?”

“You are” Ji Yong admitted, still smiling.

They heard a car with loud music in the park way. This had to be Seung Ri. Ji Yong and Seung Hyun could hear him and Chaerin were arguing about what club they should go to when they exited the house to get inside the car. 

“Hyung, my friend asked if we wanted a table in the vip area for tonight but Chae Rin keeps saying that…”

“Shut up Ri! I’m just trying to be considerate of Ji Yong. He doesn’t have his parents backing up anymore, you know? I know how it is...” She slapped Seung Ri’s arm as he rolled his eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re saying this to an orphan, Chae Rin” Seung Ri shook his head.

“I mean, we shouldn’t spend money carelessly…” Chae Rin rolled her eyes.

“It’s okay, I’ll pay for it so stop fighting now” Seung Hyun replied with a sigh.

Ji Yong glanced at him with a surprised look.

“Thank you Chae Rin, it’s true that I should get used to live simply from now on.. Hyung… It’s alright so let’s just go there normally? We know a lot of people there we don’t need a table” 

Seung Ri laughed at him.

“Oh really?” Seung Hyun chuckled. “I could pay for one, thought. It’s your birthday after all we should celebrate properly” 

The three others glancing at him in awe.

“I never thought you would say something like this one day, hyung” Seung Ri smiled at him in the rear-view mirror but Seung Hyun ignored him. 

Seung Hyun had quite a lot of money but he always had been living simply from what Ji Yong had understood. It was surprising to see him ready to spend his money on him like this suddenly.

It seemed like Sandara was really gone from his mind, at last. Of course Seung Hyun wouldn’t admit it in front of the others but what was important was that Ji Yong knew about how loved he was.

"No but really, it's okay hyung. I should lose those bad habits" Ji Yong assured, pressing his boyfriend's hand in his.

“By the way” Chae Rin turned to them with a big smile showing her teeth. “Show me the couple rings!”

“You knew about it? Ji Yong asked with a chuckle, giving his hand to Chae Rin for her to watch the ring Seung Hyun gave him the previous night. “Oh god, I wasn’t expecting this at all I even cried haha”

“Hyung was so worried about this it was so cute” Seung Ri commented.

Seung Hyun hit the back of his head softly.

“Oh shut up. It was embarrassing enough” although he kept saying that, he still couldn’t stop the corner of his lips from curling up while watching the ring on his own hand.

They finally parked and got out of the car to reach the restaurant Seung Ri had booked for them. Ji Yong had missed going to fancy places like this. People he knew would probably see them together and talk behind his back but he didn’t care. He wished his mother would hear about how happy he was now that he set himself free.

No one had tried to contact him in the month and a half he had been away from home.

He didn’t expect his mother to contact him. She was far too stubborn to do this and his father was too busy flying the world for his company’s business. He hoped that his sister at least would have worried about him.

Things weren’t always like this in the past.

He missed what their family used to be before his father became successful.

“Next step is the 100 days, right?” Chae Rin seemed just as excited as Ji Yong was about it. “I feel like you guys have been dating for a long time already when it only had been less than a month”

“Coincidentally, our 100 days are on Hyung’s birthday” Ji Yong grabbed his boyfriend’s hand under the table while speaking. “Everything sits just right, it’s crazy”

“I still can’t believe you two never met before Seung Ri introduced you” Chae Rin exclaimed.

Seung Hyun wasn’t saying anything but he stroked Ji Yong’s hand with his thumb affectionately under the table.

“I thought you’d get along but it went way better than I thought it would” Seung Ri smiled proudly.

 

~~

 

Later, they went to club. Seung Ri had called Ji Yong’s closest acquaintances, the latter never imagined he would have been this happy to meet them.

Ji Yong had so much fun, drinking and dancing just like he used to. He really felt in his element in such a place. But he wasn’t happy solely because he was here at this moment. There was just something he noticed and make him feel this way. Seung Hyun couldn’t get his eyes off him.

He felt thirsty after a while and grabbed some drinks at the bar with the cash Seung Hyun gave him for the night.

Ji Yong felt a hand seizing his waist softly and turned to its owner, thinking that it was his boyfriend. A tall guy looked at him with a surprised face when he pushed his hand away with a quick slap.

“Where do you think you’re touching me?”

The man was still staring at him with that same surprised expression.

“You’re… a boy?” he asked as Ji Yong chuckled ironically. He didn’t know if he should feel offended or amused. “You looked like someone I know, sorry about that”

“It’s okay” 

Ji Yong grabbed his drink the barman just put in front of him and turned away but the man tugged his arm to stop him. 

This time he rolled his eyes and glared at him.

He looked quite drunk and Ji Yong really didn’t want to deal with something like this on his birthday night. He wasn’t sure he would even have been able to fight properly as his whole body still felt so sore.

“I just…” the man started speaking but Seung Hyun appeared from nowhere and forced him to let go. Ji Yong was worried he’d get into a fight but he didn’t look mad at all. 

“Hyung, do you have business with him?”

“Hyunnie, I’m so glad to see you” the drunk man cooed, pinching Seung Hyun’s cheek with a smile. Ji Yong didn’t understand the situation too well but it seemed that both of them knew each other. He looked at the man’s face properly and recognized him from the picture in Seung Hyun’s phone. It was Choi Dong Wook. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s my boyfriend’s birthday” Seung Hyun replied, pointing his chin at Ji Yong.

“Your boyfriend?” 

Dong Wook lost his smile and stared at Ji Yong again for a moment before looking back at Seung Hyun.

“He’s pretty, I thought he was a girl from afar” he laughed but it sounded quite fake this time.

Seung Hyun frowned slightly but didn’t say anything.

“Are you here alone?” Seung Hyun asked.

Dong Wook cocked an eyebrow, spotting Seung Ri and Chae Rin dancing together on a podium, sharing a bottle of champagne.

“You should tell those two to go out as soon as possible.” Dong Wook smiled and leaned in to speak into Seung Hyun’s ear so Ji Yong couldn't hear anything. "You, however, should stay with me and have a little chat with Mark"


	17. Chapter 17

Seung Hyun tried to keep his cool after hearing that name. Even if Dong Wook was a precious hyung to him; he didn’t like him hanging out with people like Mark. 

He stood still for a moment, pressing Ji Yong firmly against him. He wondered if he should follow the other man out of the crowd and leave his boyfriend there or run to Seung Ri and Chae Rin to tell them to leave immediately. 

“Can you go to Seung Ri and Chae Rin and tell them to leave immediately?” asked Seung Hyun into his boyfriend’s ear as he pushed him out of the dance floor. “I’ll join you guys later, I have some business to finish here”

“Are you going to be okay by yourself?” Ji Yong grabbed Seung Hyun’s arm when he spotted his expression.

Seung Hyun tried to pull away but Ji Yong tightened his grip on his arm.

“Let me go” the man repeated as Ji Yong stared at him with a worried face. “If Mark see Chae Rin with Seung Ri we all will get in trouble” 

“Be careful then” the younger pouted a bit.

“Don’t worry. I’m calling you when I’m done with this”

Seung Hyun stroked Ji Yong’s cheek lovingly as the latter let go of his arm. He didn’t want to get Ji Yong involved in the business he had with Dong Wook. 

He hurried Ji Yong to leave and watched him hurry towards Seung Ri and Chae Rin. 

Seung Hyun had sobered up the moment he had heard Mark’s name. He knew what he had to do since they first planned to do with Dong Wook years ago, just in case him and Mark would meet, and Seung Hyun hoped it would be enough to please him. He just wanted this to end already, so that he could stop worrying about the kids all the time.

“Hyung!” Seung Hyun beamed as he reached the elder’s table where he was sitting with Mark and few other foreigners he didn’t know. Dong Wook turned to face him with a smile and made him sit next to him.

“My little Seung Hyun” Dong Wook put an arm around his shoulder and looked at Mark who set his eyes on him. “I should introduce you to my friends. This is Mark, but I think you already heard about him, right? And those are my friends from college, Robert and David.”

“Nice to meet you” Seung Hyun said in english, bowing his head slightly.

“Seung Hyun isn’t in the business anymore. He is my associate for the restaurant” Dong Wook patted Seung Hyun’s head as the black haired man faked a smile. 

“Nice to meet you” Mark nodded slightly with an arrogant smile and took a sip of his whiskey.

“Nice to meet you too” Seung Hyun bowed his head again.

Dong Wook smiled and poured whiskey in a glass for Seung Hyun who thanked him and took a sip.

“I always had thought you disliked clubs?” Dong Wook laughed slightly.

“I came for a birthday” Seung Hyun replied with a fake grin.

“Ah right, you told me earlier. Your boyfriend’s, right?” the elder laughed again as his glance crossed Seung Hyun’s. “What was his name already?”

“Why are you so curious about him?” Seung Hyun replied dryly, he didn’t like him having such a sudden interest in Ji Yong.

“Don’t worry, you know well that I’m straight” Dong Wook started to laugh pretty loudly pinching the younger man’s cheek. 

“I thought I was straight before I met him too” Seung Hyun retorted.

“You haven’t changed at all” Dong Wook patted Seung Hyun’s sore cheek with a smile. “You’re still the cutest”

Seung Hyun averted his eyes as he caught Mark staring at him and emptied his drink. Mark poured whiskey again in it again with a smirk and Seung Hyun understood right away what he was trying to do. 

“Seung Hyun… that name is familiar to me” Mark squinted and locked his gaze on Seung Hyun once again. The man tried not to flinch and looked at him in the eyes.

Mark mistook him for Seung Ri since they had the same name. This is what Dong Wook and him had chosen to let him believe from the start because there was no way Seung Ri would have gotten into even more trouble if they didn't protect him. Seung Hyun kept staring at him with a poker face. Dong Wook seemed a bit tense as well but still had his usual relaxed smile on his face.

At first, they both had planned to befriend Mark to make sure he wouldn’t get revenge on Chae Rin for escaping their arranged marriage and her family. He had became a precious ally to Dong Wook after that so Seung Hyun didn’t mind being tested if it meant putting an end to this stupid grudge.

“So, you used to be in the business?” Mark asked as Seung Hyun finished his glass which he filled back up immediately after he’d put it back on the table.

“I left a long time ago, I'm just a cook now” Seung Hyun replied with a smile feeling dizzier and dizzier because of the numerous glasses of whiskey he drank. “I decided to help Dong Wook with the restaurant and recently became his associate”

“Nice to hear” Mark smiled, looking at Seung Hyun who struggled to drink his whiskey at this point. “This restaurant do seem interesting, I should come by someday to try your food”

“Please come” Seung Hyun answered, putting his glass back on the table.

Dong Wook glanced at him with a worried look. 

“You should go back to your boyfriend now, it’s his birthday after all”

“You’re right, hyung” Seung Hyun got up holding firmly the sofa he was sitting on to prevent himself from tripping. It had been a long time since he felt that drunk. “Have a good time in Korea”

Seung Hyun bowed awkwardly and ignored Mark smirk as he staggered away, trying not to fall down. Dong Wook glanced at him worryingly and shouted at him to get home safely.

Mark followed Seung Hyun with his eyes until the younger man disappeared in the crowd and turned to Dong Wook who was already staring at him.

“Is he the one who made me lose a lot of money?” Mark asked frowned slightly, crossing his legs.

“You weren’t sure but you still made him drink like this?” Dong Wook laughed bitterly as the other man grinned slightly. “I’m afraid I can’t let you harm him, thought”

“He’s the boy you’ve been protecting since high school, right?” asked Mark playing with the ice cubes in his glass. “This is why you never let me get proper revenge”

Dong Wook took a sip from his own glass and smiled. Protecting Seung Ri never had been his priority. He just wanted to keep Seung Hyun, whom he thought of as his own little brother, by his sides. Even if it meant using and manipulating him.

“Let’s end this cleanly” Dong Wook sighed and rested his back on the sofa. “It’s not good to hold a grudge against someone like that”

“You’re right” Mark extended his hand to Dong Wook. “Let’s do as we planned”

The two men clinked their glass with a smile.

 

~~

 

This summer night was so hot and humid Seung Hyun didn’t feel much better once outside. He felt so dizzy that he wasn’t even able to think properly anymore. He walked along the walls, trying to keep his balance and stopped behind a car to throw up. He fell down to his knees. Everything was spinning. 

Seung Hyun remembered that he was supposed to call Ji Yong and tried to reach his phone into his pocket but his vision was too blurry and he couldn’t even see what was on the screen.

“This is so annoying” Seung Hyun crowled to sit against the wall, trying to figure out how to call his boyfriend.

 

~~

 

Ji Yong, Seung Ri and Chae Rin were in the car waiting for Seung Hyun to come back. It had been more than an hour already since they left the club and there still weren’t any sign of him yet. Ji Yong sent a few texts but he wouldn’t answer and the man started to worry something had happened to his boyfriend. 

Chae Rin had passed out and Seung Ri covered her with his jacket. Ji Yong kept watching his phone, waiting for any sign from Seung Hyun. Suddenly he felt the phone vibrating in his hand, it was a call from Seung Hyun on his KakaoTalk.

“God, Seung Hyun, hyung, where the fuck are you?” he quickly asked. “I worried so much”

“Sorry Ji, I tried to call but forgot you didn’t have a phone number, I’m dumb” Seung Hyun articulated, trying to keep his eyes open. “I don’t think I can walk properly now”

“Are you drunk?” Ji Yong got out of the car under Seung Ri’s surprised glance and went back to the club, trying to find his boyfriend. “Where are you?”

“Near the club I guess” the man replied. “Against a wall”

Ji Yong almost ran toward him when he spotted him from afar and hung up his phone.

“Hyung!” he screamed as he reached his boyfriend who had a hard time keeping his eyes open to look at him and smiled lazily. “Are you alright?”

“My Ji Yong” the man shouted, hugging Ji Yong tightly as the other tried to get him to stand up as he could. “You’re so pretty tonight”

“I was worrying…” Ji Yong ignored how his boyfriend reeked of alcohol and smiled at him tenderly. “Why did you drink so much?”

“Long story” the man answered too lazy to tell about what happened for now. “I’ll tell you later”

“Let’s go back to Seung Ri’s car” Ji Yong spoke gently.

“No” the elder told him bluntly. “I want to be with you”

Ji Yong grinned and rested his head on Seung Hyun’s shoulder as the older man tightened his grip around him.

“I love you so much Ji Yong” Seung Hyun mumbled with a hoarse voice. “I'm sorry you got involved in this”

The younger smiled and kept listening to his boyfriend’s words. He wanted to know everything the man had to say about him. He really didn't mind being involved in something from Seung Hyun's past, he like it a little, even. To be able to understand him better, and to see where he's coming from. To be able to feel this close to him, to worry for him and seeing how caring his boyfriend was. He couldn't deny it. He liked this situation way more than he should have.

“I can't believe I got to meet someone as beautiful as you and that I made you mine” Seung Hyun went on, his hands falling in the crook of Ji Yong’s back. “Do you want to know when I think you’re the most beautiful?”

“Yes” Ji Yong whispered, trying to conceal his smile.

“Every time you look at me and smile” replied the man resting his forehead against his boyfriend’s. “You know, that moment right before we kiss. I feel like we're everything to each other and I like this so much”

Ji Yong chuckled. Seung Hyun truly was his world at this right moment. They just got together, yet those feelings weren't scaring Ji Yong at all. He wanted to embrace them whatever the future would be made of.

“Seung Ri always brings me trouble but I can’t thank him enough for letting me meet you” Seung Hyun was talking slower and slower.

Ji Yong texted Seung Ri to come get them and wondered if Seung Hyun felt asleep already because he had stopped talking.

“Are you asleep?” Ji Yong asked softly but he didn’t dare to move to check.

“No I’m just thinking about what I’d say next” Seung Hyun chuckling slightly.

“You know you’ll regret it tomorrow” Ji Yong added. His hands resting on Seung Hyun’s chest.

“I don’t care I want you to know” the older man put his arms around his boyfriend’s waist to pull him even closer. “You’re the most important person to me right now”

“Really?” Ji Yong pull away to look at him, surprised to hear this. “I thought…”

“I love Seung Ri very much, Dong Wook hyung as well, and Chae Rin of course, maybe even Dae Sung a little…” smiled and stroked Ji Yong’s sides. “But I love you the most”

“I’m the one you know the least thought” Ji Yong couldn’t feel his cheeks anymore because he had been smiling so widely the whole time.

“I think it’s the opposite, thought” Seung Hyun chuckled. “Since I know about the most intimate part of you”

Ji Yong giggled and hummed in agreement. Seung Hyun may be right, he never let anyone in so deep.

“So... don’t you ever leave me” Seung Hyun whispered, dozing off. “I’m tired of being left behind”

“I definitely won’t” Ji Yong laughed. “Because you’re mine” 

“I am”

Seung Hyun finally fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Seung Hyun woke up with an awful headache. He felt dizzy and thirsty but he couldn’t bring himself to get up. Ji Yong wasn’t next to him either. He looked at the alarm clock and freaked out. It was almost 5pm already and he missed work. 

He decided to get up to wash his face and teeth before going to the living room where he found Ji Yong watching TV.

“I missed work” Seung Hyun sighed loudly, sitting next to his boyfriend on the couch.

“Don’t worry I called Dae Sung to say that you were sick and took a day off” Ji Yong snuggled up against Seung Hyun as he talked. “How’s the hangover?”

“Pretty bad” Seung Hyun replied. He didn’t have any clear memory about what happened after he left the club but Ji Yong seemed to be in a good mood. Some images of Ji Yong taking him home and helping him brush his teeth and wash up popped up in his mind. But other than that, he couldn’t remember much. “Thank you for last night anyway”

“That was nothing. I just had to listen to you blabbering about how much you love me and how beautiful I am while I was washing your vomit” Ji Yong chuckled and kissed his embarrassed boyfriend on the cheek. “You’ve been a good boy you didn’t even throw up in the car. I was proud”

Seung Hyun snorted.

“I was worrying it’d ruin your night but seems like you enjoyed it” 

Ji Yong smooched his lips with a little grin.

Seung Hyun vaguely remembered what he had told Ji Yong the previous night and, as disgustingly cheesy as it seemed, he just couldn’t help but feel this way. Every time he looked at his face, every time he was even just thinking about him, he just felt so happy. He knew they barely knew each other and that their story could come to an end at some point but he didn’t even want to imagine a future without Ji Yong for now.

“So, what happened last night for you to drink this much?” Ji Yong asked. “I know we already drank before but you looked fine when we left”

“I was with Dong Wook hyung and Mark” Seung Hyun replied. “Mark thinks I am Seung Ri and that I’m the one who, supposedly, stole Chae Rin from him”

“What? So Chae Rin really left her family to follow Seung Ri?” Ji Yong didn’t know the full story all that well because none of them had wanted to talk in details about the time they had been working for Dong Wook. “Is it okay? Won’t he want to get revenge or something?”

“Mark isn’t a good person but he’s loyal to Dong Wook because they’re business partners” Seung Hyun sighed. He didn’t like relying on Dong Wook that much, but he had no other choice but to believe in him this time again. “It would be bad for him if Mark heard he helped Chae Rin run away. Hyung definitely won’t let him do something too wild. Especially if I’m involved.” 

Ji Yong sighed. Seung Hyun didn’t like this situation but as much as he didn’t want his boyfriend to get involved, he knew lying to him wouldn’t protect him either.

 

~~

 

Seung Hyun called Seung Ri over and asked him to bring food. 

He arrived a bit later with two sets of fried chicken and coke and installed at his usual place on the couch, putting the food out of plastic bags to set it up on the table.

“So? Mark is still in Korea?” Seung Ri asked, skipping the greetings.

“Hello Seung Ri, I’m fine thanks for worrying” Seung Hyun sarcastically replied. “Don’t hang out with Chae Rin for now, it’ll be over soon”

“I thought he went back to the US already” Seung Ri looked unusually serious. His arms were tightly crossed on his chest. 

Ji Yong started eating, still taking a close look at his friend and boyfriend while they talked. He wanted to understand the situation better.

“Dong Wook hyung didn’t even tell me he was here” Seung Hyun mumbled. He rubbed his temples with his knuckles. “I don’t know what they’re planning but I can feel something’s weird”

“Why?” asked Seung Ri grabbing a piece of chicken.

“I don’t know” Seung Hyun replied. “Everybody seems interested about the restaurant suddenly when Dong Wook only bought it for me in the first place”

“Do you think hyung is planning something in your back again?”

“I knew from the start that he wouldn’t let me go” Seung Hyun picked a piece of chicken and bit on it harshly. “At least you and Chae Rin are free now”

“Hyung...” Seung Ri looked at the elder in disbelief. “Dong Wook never cared about us anyway, he just helped because he likes you”

“I know it, Lee Seung Hyun. Dong Wook hyung had been using you as an excuse to make me stay with him for years now” the man sighed and smacked the boy’s head. “He still doesn’t understand he doesn’t need that”

Seung Ri smiled quite apologetically. Ji Yong knew Seung Hyun cared about Dong Wook as he was both an older brother to him, but also his benefactor. 

“I think Mark doesn’t care about you or Chae Rin. He’s just mad because he lost the contract he was supposed to sign with Chae Rin’s family. So whatever they’re planning, if it’s about money I probably have enough to change his mind. Even if I have to spend everything” Seung Hyun announced. He seemed confident so Seung Ri allowed himself to relax a little.

“Hyung… I’m sorry” Seung Ri frowned. It was the first time Ji Yong saw him with such a vulnerable expression. 

Before getting close to him, Ji Yong thought Seung Ri was just a poser. A rich kid just like him who partied his life away. The young man also was always overflowing with confidence and seemed fearless but as he got to know him, Ji Yong found out about his business, his life as an orphan, and his ambitions. He wouldn’t have been the kind of people he would have gotten involved with when he was just a regular kid. After being exempted from military service, thanks to his father who wanted to send him abroad, Ji Yong dropped out of university and everything went wrong for him. But hanging out with Seung Ri was always a entertaining and thrilling experience and Ji Yong always had enjoyed that.

“Hyung?” Ji Yong called Seung Hyun softly. His boyfriend seemed to be thinking about something and didn’t reply.

Seung Hyun, instead, grabbed his phone and called Dong Wook right away.

“Seung Hyun? Did you came back home safely?” asked the older man’s voice on the other end of the wire.

“I’m fine” replied Seung Hyun frowning. “We have to talk”

“I’m quite busy right now”

“Come by my house, it won’t be long” Seung Hyun hung up before the elder could say anything else.

Seung Ri and Ji Yong looked at him, puzzled. They didn’t understand what came through Seung Hyun’s mind for him to call Dong Wook and talk to him so dryly. Seung Ri opened his mouth to say something but closed it right away. Ji Yong kept on chewing his piece of chicken and stared at his boyfriend. Seung Hyun seemed quite nervous he could see it at how he’d contract the muscles of his jaw and his eyes were darting from left to right as if he was thinking hard about something.

They kept eating in silence.

Half an hour later, someone rang the doorbell and Seung Hyun got up to open it. Dong Wook entered the house and smiled at Seung Ri and Ji Yong with a nod.

“Seung Ri, long time no see” the man grinned as Seung Ri bowed to him.

“Hyung” Seung Hyun called. “I have a question”

Dong Wook smile vanished.

“Ask”

“Are you planning to give to restaurant to Mark?”

“I didn’t think you’d figure out so quick” Dong Wook clicked his tongue in his mouth. He put his hand on Seung Hyun’s shoulder. “I feel like you’re going to disappear if I cut you some slack”

“Where would I go?” asked Seung Hyun cocking an eyebrow. “Everything I’ve got is here”

“That’s the problem” the man pressed his lips together. “I want you to come back with me in the US”

Ji Yong got up suddenly but Seung Ri caught his arm. Seung Hyun frowned and stared at his friend for a while in disbelief. Dong Wook looked at Ji Yong whom Seung Ri forced to sit back on the couch.

“You’re losing your time here, Hyunnie” Dong Wook grabbed Seung Hyun’s both shoulders firmly. “All you do is surround yourself with people who needs you because you’re too scared to lose someone again. But you know, those people won’t stick with you once they don’t need you anymore”

“And what tells me you won’t leave me behind once I’ll give in to all your whims? Hyung, do you realize how stupid you sound right now?” Seung Hyun was almost shouting out of frustration. He had never wanted to leave Korea, even more now that Ji Yong was in his life.

“How can you say this to me after all the things I did for you?” Dong Wook frowned.

Ji Yong freed himself from Seung Ri’s grip and put himself between Seung Hyun and Dong Wook, watching the elder in the eyes.

“You’re so selfish” Ji Yong declared. “Didn’t he work for you so diligently all these years?”

“It’s okay Ji. Hyung is right. All I have right now is thanks to him. I’m aware of what you gave me and I could never thank you enough.” Seung Hyun replied, putting an arm around his boyfriend. “But I need to live my own life now”

Dong Wook stared at Ji Yong with a glare. His expression stiffened but he still didn’t reply anything. Ji Yong averted his glance, the elder’s stare felt too uncomfortable.

“You’re family to me, hyung” Seung Hyun articulated his voice muting because he felt embarrassed to say it out loud. “You don’t need all those schemes to keep me by your sides”

Seung Hyun delicately pushed Ji Yong aside and hugged his hyung quite forcefully. Seung Ri got up as well and watched the scene blinking several times.

“So please don’t team up with Mark against me” Seung Hyun added as Dong Wook’s expression stiffened even more.

Seung Hyun pulled away. He was embarrassed it had to be this dramatic for such a story. Dong Wook was a bit like Ji Yong, a rich brat who lost his way and tried to keep near him the things he treasured the most. But unlike Ji Yong, Dong Wook had power and was cunning enough to act out.

“Please sign the contract” Dong Wook put the paper from his suitcase and presented it to Seung Hyun. “I told Mark that you helped Chae Rin escape. I also told him that the restaurant was all you’ve got”

Seung Hyun didn’t understand what his hyung was saying at first but took the paper from his hand to read it.

“If you sign it, this is over” Dong Wook spoke his voice seemed a little more hoarse than usual. “Let’s say the money you gave me for the restaurant was to pay back for Chae Rin, so I won’t bother you anymore”

“Hyung..” Seung Hyun whispered.

Ji Yong glanced at the paper and frowned. It was a deed of donation for the restaurant. Dong Wook was really asking him to give it away after all.

“If you want to be free that much, I can let you go.” Dong Wook smiled sadly, looking at Ji Yong once again. “I already did it for her”

“Hyung you really need to stop thinking like that” Seung Hyun grabbed a pen on the coffee table and signed the contract without a second thought. “We’re brothers. I signed for this years ago, remember?”

Dong Wook smiled and took the paper back from Seung Hyun to put it back into his suitcase. 

Ji Yong was standing next to his boyfriend, watching the situation without really understanding anything. He glanced at Seung Ri who didn’t move an inch and still had this stern expression on his face.

“Let’s meet again soon, Choi Seung Hyun” Dong Wook added before opening the door to get out.

Seung Hyun had a strange smile on his face as he picked his phone once again. This time to call Mark.

~~

 

Dong Wook was sitting in his car, stuck in traffic for more than half an hour already. He didn’t really care about being late for his next appointment.

Seung Hyun was already part of his family, he never needed to do all this. Dong Wook knew he shouldn’t feel this insecure. He knew from the start Seung Hyun wouldn’t follow him all his life, he had his own life here in Korea.

Dong Wook had hoped that giving away the restaurant would be enough of a reason for Seung Hyun to leave Korea. Now that Sandara wasn’t standing in his way either. 

The only thing left was Ji Yong.

His phone vibrated and he was surprised to see Mark’s name appearing on the screen. He pressed on his car’s device to take the call.

“Hello” he pronounced, waiting for a response.

“Dong Wook, I’m not taking the restaurant anymore” Mark’s words resonated in the silent car. “Seung Hyun told me how you helped back then and paid me well enough”

Dong Wook’s mouth landed wide open. He was unable to reply anything. Seung Hyun’s growth never failed to impress him.

“So, we’re cool?” Dong Wook asked Mark. It wouldn’t be good to lose him as a business partner.

“Of course we are” Mark laughed. “Your little Seung Hyun made sure to pay a little supplement to help me forget this youthful mistake of yours”

Dong Wook hung up with Mark and hit his wheel out of frustration. Seung Hyun wasn’t only able to stand on his own two feet by himself anymore, he really had learned how to play the game and made the better out of it.

There was no doubt about it. Dong Wook’s instinct was right all along, Seung Hyun wasn’t made to become a mere cook. He was born for the business world. 

He had to bring him back to the US with him.


End file.
